Written in Blood
by Delphicoracle-Cat
Summary: While peace reigns in the junkyard, Macavity's empire grows and his quest for magical kittens is not abandoned. Unfortunately for Mistoffelees, as well as Tugger and their family, Macavity has found a way to get what he wants. Sequel to the "Mysterious Ways" saga. See inside for warnings.
1. Origination

**Written in Blood**

 _Hello and bonjour, Delphi here. A long time ago, I promised a sequel to the " **Mysterious Ways"** , " **During the Ball"** , and " **What you Leave Behind"** saga, and here it is at long last. For those just joining us, you might want to skim those fics first to know what the heck is happening. For those who are ready to get down to business… let's get down to business!_

 _What you can expect from this fic: Tugger/Mistoffelees slash, Macavity being a bit of a jackwad, mpreg and reference to past mpreg, graphic sex scenes, graphic violence, and rape. And probably some saucy language. This is definitely not for kittens._

 _Any characters whose names you don't recognize are probably my own creations. These include Tugger and Misto's seven kittens (Cyrano, Tourmaline, Cappella, Aloysius, Josephine, Augusta and Mandragora), Jezebel, as well as a few henchcats. My OCs tend to play a much more secondary role than the regular characters; I personally prefer reading about regular characters rather than OCs and I assume everyone else does. No fuss, no muss._

 _Finally, a disclaimer: T.S. Eliot created these kitties, Andrew Lloyd Webber made them sing and dance. I just play with them, though not always nicely._

 _Now let's start a few fic journey together, shall we?_

* * *

 **1\. Stirrings in Victoria Grove**

"Bloody hell bloody hell bloody _hell_!"

"'Teazer, will you shut it already? I can't hear myself freeze."

"I'm past freezin'! I think I'm startin' to feel like I'm burnin' up!"

"Maybe if you—agh!" Mungojerrie shrieked at the sudden gust of icy wind, huddling down into a tight little ball against the cobblestone ground in a vain attempt to keep warm until the gust had passed.

A few paces behind him, Rumpelteazer moaned dramatically. "It's too cold, Jerrie! Go on without me, save yourself!"

"A'ight. I'll remember you while I'm eatin' your leftover meat pies."

"Oi! Bloody wanker. Wait up."

Rumpelteazer hurried to join her brother, who'd managed to uncurl and continued to creep along the ground. There was barely any snow, save for a light dusting on the cobblestones of Victoria Grove, but the wind seemed particularly relentless for an early-January morning.

"Is it just me," she grumbled. "Or is this one bad, bad winter?"

"S'cold," Mungojerrie agreed, chancing to lift his nose into the frigid air, hoping to sniff out something or someone familiar. He was starving, and it seemed none of their usual acquaintances were open for business.

The Heart and Crown was up ahead; it shared a covered alley with the sweets shop next door, where many of the strays of Victoria Grove went to seek shelter, gossip, and companionship, but Mungojerrie was pessimistic about finding anything there.

"Nothin' at the Heart and Crown either, I betcha," Rumpelteazer sighed, as though reading his mind.

Sure enough, they rounded the pub's corner to find the usual wooden crates and empty boxes that served as furniture for the strays, but not a cat in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Mungojerrie muttered. "Maybe we oughta just go back to the junkyard. We got food there."

Rumpelteazer nodded glumly, butting against her brother for scant warmth. "I was lookin' forward to some Shrewsbury cakes. Junkyard's warmer though."

"Wanna try the Clocktower pub before we pack it in? Vin's always good for a bite."

"S'long as he's got a fresh pot of tea goin' on."

Trudging on against the wind, dodging the hurried footsteps of humans who were too chilly and bundled-up themselves to bother looking where they were going, the twins hurried along the frozen cobblestones until they'd reached the familiar sculpted wooden clocktower of the pub.

Mungojerrie stamped his paws and glared up at the Clocktower pub's closed shutter. "What's Vin thinkin', closing off the window like that?"

"I guess he doesn't feel like company," Rumpelteazer shrugged, huddling once again into a tight little ball.

"He always feels like company," Mungojerrie grumbled. "Oi! Vin! Where the bloody hell are ya? We're freezin' our tails off out here!"

The shutter popped open a crack, but the cat that peeled out wasn't the scruffy brown tom they were expecting; it was a long-haired caramel queen, who moved the shutter open all the way at the sight of the two and perched on the edge of the window to look down at them miserably.

"Oh. Hullo, Priscilla," Rumpelteazer sniffed. She'd never made it a secret that she disliked the queen. "You're not Vin. Is he around?"

Priscilla gave her a tight look and decided to address her brother instead. "Vincenzo isn't here. Oh, it's awful! I haven't seen him in weeks, 'Jerrie!"

"That's weird," Mungojerrie said. "Did he take off travellin'?"

"Lots of cats have gone missin', looks like," Rumpelteazer said. "Are they leavin' Victoria Grove for the winter? Or London?"

"No, you dolt," Priscilla huffed. She gave a furtive look around; there wasn't a single cat in sight, only two humans who, bundled-up as they were, hurried to pull open the door of the Clocktower pub and seek shelter inside.

Despite the lack of a single presence, Priscilla leapt down from the windowsill, pausing to glare as a gust of wind ruffled her fur.

She leaned in close to Mungojerrie and whispered, "It's _him_."

"Him? Him who?"

"You know who I mean," the caramel queen said through clenched fangs. "It's because of him that so many cats are gone. _Macavity_."

She said the name so lowly it was almost as though she'd only mouthed it. It was enough, though; as if on cue, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer both shuddered and cast a quick look around. It was survival instinct; no cat in London went about chattering casually about Macavity.

"He took Vin?" Rumpelteazer whispered. "How? Why?"

"He didn't _take_ him, exactly," Priscilla said. "You two dolts miss out on a lot, all cozy in your junkyard. Ever since that business with the magic queen and the kittens last year, things have been different around here, if you catch my meaning. Dangerous. Very dangerous."

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer exchanged a quick, uneasy look. They'd learned, in the past year, that very few of the Victoria Grove strays knew the details of Macavity's kidnapping of the 'magic queen' and the kittens. Few knew where the queen came from, and none knew that the 'queen' in question was actually a tom: Mistoffelees, at the time pregnant with a litter of seven kittens.

Only the junkyard Jellicles had been privy to the fact that Macavity had orchestrated the kidnapping with the goal of getting his paws on the one magical cat who could bear him a litter of magical kittens of his own. Whether the magical cat was a queen or a tom made no difference to the Hidden Paw.

It was actually Vincenzo, the stray who had warned Mungojerrie in the first place, who'd helped lead Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger and Skimbleshanks to Macavity's lair in time to rescue and help a labouring Mistoffelees deliver the kittens safely. Over the past year and a half, the memories of the entire event had begun to fade, and life had returned to normal.

No one had been completely certain of Macavity's status— only vague talk of him attacking the junkyard, which alone served to indicate to the Jellicles that he was still alive and well after being attacked by a pregnant and panicked Mistoffelees' magic.

As far as the rest of London was concerned, no one knew what had become of him. Was he alive or dead? Still active, or had he run and hidden outside London? There had been rumours and whispers in Victoria Grove about Macavity's activities, but rumours were exactly that. This was the first time Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had heard anything concrete.

"What you do mean by dangerous, Prissy?" Mungojerrie asked. "Anybody turn up… dead?"

Priscilla weakly shook her head. "Not exactly. Hard to say, mind. Rumour has it, some cats—the biggest, strongest, not always smartest ones—have been… recruited, you could say. But in the 'saying no isn't an option' sort of way, if you catch my meaning."

"He's recruiting," Rumpelteazer frowned, casting a quick look at her brother. "For henchcats?"

Priscilla gave her an irritated look. "Search me. Henchcats, some kinda army, target practice, who knows? But he's snappin' up every available tom and queen in Victoria Grove. And I can promise you, those who said no to him aren't exactly strolling back home to live on, business as usual."

"Bloody weird," Mungojerrie muttered.

"One day, Vincenzo was here, bein' all tender with me," Priscilla said. "Then some awful-looking stray comes knocking at the shutters. Said he needed to talk to Vin, alone. Said it was an important business proposition. Then just like that… I don't see Vin anymore. Gone. Gone to work for him… or worse, if Vin said no."

"Bloody weird," Rumpelteazer echoed. "Poor Vin! I hope he's okay."

"He's not the brightest," Priscilla sniffed. "But he's the sort Mac— _he_ likes to keep around."

Another gust of wind made Priscilla whine, and made Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer shiver and huddle closer together.

The odd news alone was enough to make any cat shiver. Not only was Macavity alive, but also rebuilding after nearly a year of silence. For all they knew, Mungojerrie decided, Macavity was simply preparing to move out of London and on to bigger, better schemes. No sense worrying until they'd seen more signs of the Hidden Paw's plans, if any.

"All right," the caramel queen sighed. "I'm not Vin, but I guess I can bring you two in for something warm to drink. It's not safe to keep talking like this outside, in any case."

"Good!" Rumpelteazer brightened, thoughts of Macavity all but forgotten at the thought of finally thawing out. "I could use a hot toddy."

"Easy, 'Teazer," Mungojerrie said, following Priscilla and his sister back up to the still-open shutters of the Clocktower. "You turn into kind of an ogre when you drink, you know?"

* * *

 _Aah, feels good to be getting back into fanfiction. To everyone I haven't seen in a while, please say hi! Leave a comment or a PM! I miss you guys!_


	2. Visitation

**Written in Blood**

 _You guys can't imagine how good it is to hear from you again!_ _ **JeffnaBoots**_ _, thank you for your review! Hopefully you won't be biting your nails too much to see what happens to the boys. ;)_ _ **WaitingformyMunkustrap**_ _, thank you! I hope you enjoy what's coming up!_ _ **pixieevil**_ _, so good to hear from you again! I hope you enjoy this as much as MW._ _ **HumanGuineapig**_ _, also wonderful to hear from you again! Thank you for the review._ _ **CleverAsEver**_ _, thank you so much for the sweet words! I'll send the boys over to help peel you from the screen, after they're done here. ;)_

 _ **Disclaimical**_ _: T.S. Eliot created the kitties, Andrew Lloyd Webber made them sing and dance. They'd be horrified if they knew what I was doing with them, but then again, I don't know their life, maybe they're into it._

 ** _This chapter contains sexy sex of the Tugger/Misto variety and is not even remotely for kittens._**

* * *

 **2\. Winter**

"And there you go," Mistoffelees said, lifting his paws from a round stone nestled in a clay dish. It glowed faintly red. "This should last you a few weeks. Just don't touch it with your bare paws, and make sure none of the kittens go near it at all. I don't want anyone to burn themselves."

Victoria shifted the sleeping kitten in her arm so she could reach over and place her hand a short way above the stone. She reacted to the heat with a delighted smile.

"Misto, this is wonderful! It's heating up the whole den! How can we thank you?"

"Just stay warm," Mistoffelees said, smiling as Lyrette, the kitten in Victoria's arms yawned and kneaded at the air briefly. The little white and pale ginger queen was the sole result of Victoria and Plato's second litter, born a few months ago. "It's been a rough winter."

Victoria's other two kittens, a quiet white tom named Cygnus and an energetic ginger queen named Coloratura, were bundled up and playing in the back of the den. They'd all but swamped Mistoffelees when he'd arrived earlier, and it was all Victoria could do to send them off to play on their own while the tux prepared the hot stones for the den. They loved watching Mistoffelees perform his magic, but Victoria didn't want them to get too interested in the hot stones, lest they decide to play with them and burn themselves.

"Rough winter," Victoria agreed. Quietly, she added, "And a rough year."

Mistoffelees sighed in acknowledgement. It had been a rough year, for many of the Jellicles; the last Jellicle Ball alone had had its share of anguish for many, starting with the unexpected arrival of the much-maligned Grizabella, followed by Macavity's repeated intrusions, and his kidnapping of Old Deuteronomy. Everything had turned out well, but the Ball seemed to serve as an omen of things to come.

The weather had been unkind, beginning with an unpleasantly hot summer and culminating with the current, difficult winter that left most Jellicles confined to their dens.

Food and warm living space were becoming difficult to obtain, due in large part to the small population boom in the last two years. Victoria and Plato had three kittens to their name now; Alonzo and Cassandra had had two of their own; and of course, there was Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger's wholly accidental but still welcomed addition of seven, now-grown kittens.

And that, Mistoffelees mused with a small pang of sadness, was yet another thing that had made the last year so difficult. He and Tugger liked the idea of kittens, and at the last Jellicle Ball, had finally decided to try for a second litter. He'd conceived at the Ball, only to have a miscarriage three weeks later. Though he'd recovered in body and mind, the incident was still a weight in the back of his heart. Despite everything, he still longed for more kittens.

Lyrette began to fuss gently in Victoria's arms. With a tiny smile, Mistoffelees reached over to rub her belly, soothing her slightly.

"Misto, you've got that look again," Victoria said softly.

"What look?"

"The look that tells me you'd really like another kitten."

Mistoffelees slowly withdrew his hand; Lyrette had fallen back asleep anyway. He hadn't realized his brooding was written on his face. It felt odd to be discussing this with Victoria. Since Victoria's first and his second litter had both been made on the night of the Jellicle Ball, it'd been especially difficult to watch, knowing his own litter was now gone, but he'd welcomed Cygnus and Coloratura into the tribe as warmly as everyone else. They were adorable little things; Coloratura was a white and pale-grey kitten who had more than a bit of glamour and showmanship in her, and Mistoffelees often thought that Demeter was correct in believing that Jellicles returned from the Heaviside Layer as new kittens. There was more than a little of Grizabella in the little one. Cygnus, for his part, was a little ginger ball of giggles and energy. They were adorable kittens. He missed kittens.

He'd almost lapsed into a minor depression when Victoria announced she was expecting a second time, but he'd worked hard to quell the feelings of resentment. Now, all he felt was the occasional pang of regret for something he wanted but did not yet have.

Victoria tentatively continued, "It's obviously something you want. Haven't you and Tugger talked about...?"

"Of course we've talked about it," Mistoffelees sighed. "Some days we'd love to. Other days, I can't get past the thought of going through that again."

"I understand." As if to take the edge off the conversation, Victoria smiled cheekily and added, "You're awfully adorable when you're pregnant, in any case."

"Oh, shut it," Mistoffelees said teasingly. "Remind me to point and laugh when you're expecting again."

"Oh, I doubt that-"

Lyrette suddenly arched and cried out, now awake and upset over some unknown slight. Victoria rocked her lightly and sighed in dismay.

"Come on, kit. I know you're not hungry. What do you want? Your daddy? He'll be home soon!"

"She's probably upset at not being part of the conversation," Mistoffelees said over the wailing.

"My first two were never so fussy!"

The tux chuckled. "And Josephine was always like this. Here, let me try something."

He waved his paw in front of the fussy kitten, halting her cries as she looked at him dubiously. With a tiny flourish, tiny sparks erupted from Mistoffelees' paw, and a second later, a small, bright purple hummingbird flitted out. Lyrette brightened, uttering a pleased mew and batting at the bird as it flew in quick little circles over her head.

Victoria smiled in relief. "Thank the Everlasting Cat that worked. It looks so real! It even smells like a real hummingbird."

"It's just an illusion," Mistoffelees said modestly. "I've been practicing."

Lyrette squirmed happily in Victoria's arms and kept batting at the bird. "If it wasn't so pretty, I'd be tempted to try and eat it."

"Don't," Mistoffelees chuckled. "It's not _that_ real."

Both cats shuddered at the sudden gust of cold wind in the den. As the entrance was covered again, the magic stone took over and bathed the den in heat.

"Argh!" Plato whimpered. He was carrying six small mice and a fine layer of frost on his fur. Dropping the mice, he shook himself off, succeeding only in looking like a drowned rat. "It's so cold out there! I can't feel my tail! Vic, did it break off!?"

Victoria laughed and swatted Plato's proffered backside with her free hand. "Don't point that thing at me."

Plato snickered. "Misto, do you want to check?"

"With pleasure," Mistoffelees said. With a flick of the wrist, the bright purple hummingbird circled in the air and pecked Plato's left buttock.

Plato yelped and fell to his front. "There's a bird in the den! Victoria, there's a bird!"

"I know."

"Eat it, quick!"

"It's not real," Mistoffelees said. He made the hummingbird flitter in front of Plato's face for a few seconds before disappearing in a tiny puff of sparks. Lyrette clapped her tiny paws at the display and reached for her father.

"Hi princess!" Plato said, scooping up his giggling kitten. "Misto, I didn't know you could make birds appear. Can you do the same thing with real food?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have sent Tugger out to hunt today."

"You're welcome to some food. It's not much, but…"

"No, I'm quite all right," Mistoffelees said. He was hungry, but Tugger was a decent hunter, in the sense that he could withstand the cold better than almost everyone else right now. He trusted him to have dinner waiting. "I have to get going."

Mistoffelees nuzzled Victoria and gave Lyrette a quick scratch between the ears before bracing himself to face the bitter winter cold outside the den.

He couldn't stifle a whimper as the wind blew, ruffling his whiskers and fur and making his teeth chatter. The snow, knee-high to him, wasn't helping his creeping exhaustion. He thought about teleporting to the warmth of his and Tugger's den, but shrugged it off as an inefficient idea. He was good at teleporting, but it took a lot of energy, and food and time to rest were luxuries that weren't abundant in this cold snap. He was already beginning to feel the weariness of generating the heated stones all day long. Traipsing from one end of the junkyard to another was a good walk in nice weather; in gale-force wind and whipping snow, it was devilish and exhausting.

He'd started at the South end of the yard, where Jellylorum shared a den with Gus. Protecting the old and frail theatre cat from the cold was a must and Mistoffelees was eager for any chance to help Jellylorum with her duty. Gus was now very old, his fur patchy and matted and his eyes clouded over with a milky film. He didn't seem to take notice of Jellylorum, looking old and weary herself, spooning him a bit of cream, nor did he notice Jezebel, who'd dropped by with blankets. He did repeatedly ask Mistoffelees if he knew where to find an umbrella, because he had to go on stage soon and didn't he know that the princess watching and was very fond of umbrellas, and Mistoffelees could do little more than reassure him that the umbrella would be ready and that it would be a wonderful show. Jellylorum smiled wearily as he left.

He'd stopped in the next den, Alonzo and Cassandra's. They still lived with one of their sons, Serapis, while their other son Verismo now shared a den with one of Mistoffelees and Tugger's own daughters, Tourmaline. It was good to catch them up on news on their kittens, but Mistoffelees cut the visit short, eager to continue.

Pouncival and Bombalurina's den was next, though from the look and scent of things, they hardly needed any heated stones to keep the place warm. He checked in on Coricopat and Tantomile next, though with their limited magic they'd already succeeded in enchanting a candle to heat their den.

That left Mistoffelees with a long walk down a natural stone path, hugging himself against the cold and lamenting, like the mother hen he was, that his and Tugger's seven kittens had all moved out of their communal den.

He walked past a small den with a collapsed roof—his daughter Josephine's—and over to a bigger, sturdier den—his son Cyrano's, who was now grudgingly housing his sister. When Mistoffelees had gone in to prepare a heated stone for them, he'd found the two arguing over the freshness of a recently-caught mouse. Josephine, Tugger's daughter through-and-through in both looks and attitude, fluffed her mane and stomped away to the back of the den, leaving Cyrano to give his father the saddest, most pleading look.

"Are you absolutely certain she can't stay with you and dad until she finds a new den?" Cyrano had begged. "Or with one of the others?"

Mistoffelees had responded with an airy shrug. "You've always been the strong one. You can handle her."

"I'm going to abandon her here and go stay with uncle Munk."

"Sounds great. Promise you'll visit if you're on our side of the yard."

After leaving his two kits with a hot stone and promises that they weren't going to tear each other's fur off, Mistoffelees drew in a strengthening breath and went back into the cold.

On and on he went, making sure to stay extra-long at his kittens' dens. He dropped in on Tourmaline and Verismo, happy to see the two shy young cats were well. Next was his daughter Augusta, who'd struck a very intense friendship with Electra, leading the two to share a den.

A few more dens, a few more heated stones, circling the junkyard until he approached his own home. He stopped in to warmly greet Munkustrap and Demeter and to make sure they were doing well in the harsh cold. He was almost done.

It had been a busy day. Magic was useful, but also draining. He was striking a delicate balance between helping as many as he could, and also caring for himself. Luckily, he only had one more stop before reaching his own den, and it just so happened to belong to his last three kittens.

Even standing at the door, he could hear their voices inside. Pushing open the door sent a gust of wind into the den, replacing the chattering voices with startled shrieks.

"Aargh! More cold!"

"But how can you tell in here?"

"Shut it, you two."

Mistoffelees smiled. Cappella was bent over a plate, concentrating on its contents. Aloysius was sprawled on the ground, chin cupped in his paws and staring at the plate with what Mistoffelees suspected was sarcastic interest. Mandragora, the youngest of the litter, looked bored under her blanket, at least until she noticed their visitor.

"Hey, dad!"

The other two turned to greet him with smiles. Aloysius hopped to his feet while Cappella returned to her plate.

"Everlasting, dad!" Aloysius said, greeting his father with a nuzzle. "You must be freezing."

"Is it cold? I hadn't noticed. I thought it was positively balmy."

"You've gone delirious! There, there."

Aloysius petted his head with a look of mock concern. Bast, when had his son gotten so tall? All of his kittens, in fact, were taller than him, save for Mandragora. But they were grown now, living and hunting on their own. Some, like Tourmaline, had already taken mates.

They were growing too fast. No wonder he was still dreaming of having more kittens.

"Have you been out all day?" Mandragora asked as Mistoffelees came to sit by them. The den was a bit of a mess- exactly what he'd expect from three young cats living on their own for the first time. The tux had to sidestep blankets, teacups, books, baubles and toys until he found a spot clear enough to sit on.

"I'm just heading home now." He looked at Cappella and finally understood what she was doing; there was a smooth stone in the plate, and she was laying her paws flat against it, concentrating, trying to use magic to infuse it with heat. "Cappella, love… do you need help?"

" _I got this_ , dad."

Cappella had Tugger's black-and-gold colouring, but definitely not his figure; where Tugger was slim and lanky, Cappella was distinctly rotund. Mistoffelees wondered if she'd gotten that from his side of the family. She'd certainly been the kitten to inherit the strongest magical abilities.

Though, maybe not strong enough. Once more she concentrated, and Mistoffelees could see and feel the magical energy seeping from her paws, but before the stone could heat, the energy dissipated. He watched, calmly. Insisting would only frustrate her.

"We're going to die in here," Mandragora said, matter-of-factly. "Frozen solid, like rats."

Aloysius fished out a blanket from a nearby pile and wrapped it around his head, putting on a sad air. "You'll remember us, right dad? Tell stories of our heroic deeds?"

"Crawling on our bellies towards an extra blanket, but… well. We never made it."

"Mandra, you'll make sure I freeze in a dignified position, won't you?"

"Naturally. With your arse in the air."

"Thank you!"

"Will you two just _shut it_ already!?"

"I think you two have made your point," Mistoffelees said. He had a sudden flash of memory of holding unruly kittens by their scruffs while they hissed and spat at each other. Back then, their biggest problems involved ownership of toy mice. "Kit, it's a complicated spell. It's okay to ask for help."

Cappella groaned and dropped her paws from the stone. "I almost had it though. I'm sure of it."

"I tried it too," Mandragora said, ignoring the pointed eye-roll Cappella shot her. "I didn't… I mean, it didn't work at all when I tried it."

"Magic can be fickle," Mistoffelees said. It was a diplomatic way of putting it; Mandragora, like Cappella and their brother Cyrano, had shown magical tendencies, but hers were weak. Mandragora herself, on her crankier days, would often consider her abilities "worse than useless" as her magic skills consisted of teleporting small objects like spoons and marbles, but only one-way. Teleporting them back was something she hadn't been able to coordinate. Mistoffelees promised her that magic, like any skill, took time to develop.

He wondered though, if her lackluster skills had to do with her difficult birth and her near-death, something that had left her the smallest of the litter and the only kitten to be shorter than the already-short Mistoffelees. He probably would have teased her about it, if he wasn't keenly aware of being a too-short tom in a world made for tall Jellicles.

"Aw, don't worry Cappella," Aloysius helpfully supplied. "Maybe it's the stone. It does look pretty ugly. Like Mandra's face."

Mandragora nodded sagely at her brother. "Smells as bad as Al, too. It's definitely a bad stone."

"You're both terrible stones," Cappella said. She crossed her arms, but smiled nonetheless. "I just want to try it one last time, okay dad?"

"If you insist," Mistoffelees said. He petted her on the head as he got back up to his feet. He was cold and tired and ready to go home. "But if you don't have heat by dinnertime, come by and stay with us. All right, kittens?"

There was a definite perking of ears and whiskers at the mention of 'dinner', followed by muted nods. Mistoffelees nuzzled his three kittens and braced himself for the last stretch of his journey back to his den.

The snow whipped viciously at his face but the prospect of his warm den being so close made the journey bearable, if only just. He burst into his and Tugger's den with a groan of relief and a hearty shiver, and smiled at the sight before him.

Tugger was lounging, dozing near the bowl of hot stones Mistoffelees set up earlier that day. He'd had a successful hunt, thank the Everlasting Cat; seven large mice and two birds were lying on a cloth off to the side.

Tugger's rump was facing the stones while his limbs were sprawled all about him—ever the careless sleeper. Still, the lanky, supple, powerful body never failed to make Mistoffelees purr in appreciation. Even twisted around in sleep, Tugger's fur was sleek and perfect.

Where Tugger was languid from the heat, Mistoffelees was still frosty and shivering. Funny how the cold made him feel awfully frisky all of a sudden.

Mistoffelees leaned against the wall of their den, cocking his hip and running one paw down his body to smooth out his wind-ruffled fur. Tugger was slim and lanky, whereas Mistoffelees was not. His pregnancies had left him with rounded hips and a rounded rear and a bit of a soft stomach, all things that made him self-conscious when he looked at others' slighter forms. He had to admit that Tugger did an excellent job of reminding him that he was still sexy and attractive.

"Evening, Tugger," Mistoffelees said with a low purr. Still standing by the door, he rolled his hips and swung his tail enticingly.

A low "hm" and a slight shift of Tugger's tail were his reply.

Well. Tugger did a great job of making him feel attractive, when his lazy mate decided to _open his eyes_.

"Hey, Tugger?"

Still dozing, eyes closed. "Mm-hm?"

"Your mane's on fire!"

Tugger's reaction did not disappoint. He flipped backwards and began to roll on the ground, slapping at his mane. "My mane! It's burning! It's… not on fire, is it?"

"Nope."

Panting, Tugger dropped to his back and spread his limbs out in relief, staring at Mistoffelees with a look of pathetic betrayal. "That was _beastly_ of you. Why in Bast's name would you do that?"

Mistoffelees grinned and pushed himself from the doorjamb, crawling on top of Tugger and giving him a long, slow kiss.

"Ah, now I understand," Tugger purred, running his paws up and down the tux's sides until they came to rest on his hips. "Your paws are cold, by the way."

"It's not exactly summer out there," Mistoffelees said. He punctuated his point by snaking his hand down between their bodies and grasping Tugger's crotch.

Tugger shuddered and clutched the black-furred hips beneath his paws. "Aaagh! Yes! Point taken!" He protested, but still he began to slowly rock into Mistoffelees' grasp. "Everyone is doing all right out there? The kits?"

"Most of them are happy and warm. Cappella, Aloysius and Mandra are probably going to show up later."

Tugger nodded and, obviously done with talking, grasped the back of the tux' head and pulled him down.

They kissed again while Mistoffelees threaded his fingers through Tugger's mane, leeching the heat from his already-overheated mate. They moved and rubbed and rocked until they finally broke away from each other's lips, flustered and aroused, not a trace of cold in the den.

"Bedroom?" Mistoffelees asked huskily.

Tugger nodded and playfully growled. "I can't wait to have you. Teleport us, will you?"

Mistoffelees gently cuffed him on the side of the head and leapt to his feet, hurrying to the bedroom with his mate right on his heels. They fell to the top blanket, a soft green fleece, in a tangle of limbs and harsh breaths until Tugger ended up sitting on the bed with a lapful of lustful Mistoffelees.

"Your paws are warm now," Tugger breathed as the tux lapped at his neck.

"Hmm, what about yours?"

"You tell me."

The lapping turned into bite as Mistoffelees clutched a mouthful of mane to stifle his groan. Tugger had gone for his one weakness, rubbing at his chest and firmly rolling his nipples with his thumbs. Tugger's paws were very, _very_ hot indeed.

"Turn around," Tugger growled.

Mistoffelees obeyed, swiftly turning himself around. He knew what Tugger had planned, and in fact he'd barely settled himself back down on Tugger's lap with the rough paws went back to his nipples, rubbing them slowly, wrenching moans and pants from the tux. This was always his undoing, and his undoing was always Tugger's undoing, so it was no surprise when he felt Tugger's member urgently rubbing at his entrance.

Mistoffelees' moaning intensified as they were joined. His head fell back on Tugger's shoulder and he let his mate set the pace, jolting into his small body and caressing his chest until he reached back to grab a paw-full of mane. So close…. "Bite me," he groaned. Tugger obeyed instantly, nuzzling at his scruff and fastening his teeth into the fur, just hard enough for Mistoffelees to yelp and shudder through his orgasm. Tugger followed a few thrusts later, squeezing his mate's hips.

"Great," Mistoffelees panted as they fell back to the blankets. "Now it's _too_ hot."

"I'll show you how hot it can get," Tugger said, snapping his teeth and rolling on top of his mate.

They weren't done—not nearly. With the den warm and with food available for the day at least, they could freely turn to their favourite pastime: sex, and lots of it.

They kissed, until Tugger's head suddenly popped up, ears twitching on confusion. "Did it just get colder in here?"

Mistoffelees frowned. It did feel drafty all of a sudden. "Maybe the stones-"

"Oi! Dads? Are you in here?"

It was Mandragora. She scrabbled through the den and paused just outside their bedroom entrance.

"Yes?" Mistoffelees sighed, as Tugger resignedly grabbed a spare blanket and tossed it over them. It was no use to scramble to hide what they'd been doing; it would be obvious by scent anyway. "Mandra, what is it?"

"Bloody Cappella. She can't figure out the stone trick and I'm tired of freezing my arse off in the den. Can I stay here?"

"Only if you watch your language," Tugger called out.

"I'll stay in the old room," Mandragora coolly said. "Don't let me interrupt you two."

"You're not interrupt-" Mistoffelees began, then shook his head. "Just wait out there, we'll be right out."

"You said they'd be here _later_ ," Tugger groused. He crossed his arms but made no move to get up, or to clean up.

"I didn't think-" Another gust of cold air interrupted Mistoffelees' thoughts.

"Heat! Blessed heat! I'd forgotten what it feels like. Oh hey, Mandra! Are they here?"

Now Aloysius. And minutes later, another burst of cold wind as the den's door opened, and a third voice joined the chorus in the main area.

"Okay dad, you were right," Cappella sighed. "The stone magic is hard. Can we stay here until I figure it out? Wait, where are they?"

"In their room, being tender," Mandragora said matter-of-factly.

"The little beasts," Tugger said, kicking off the blanket so he could at least begin to clean up. "I hate it when she calls it that."

Amused, Mistoffelees slid off the bed. "We'll be right there, kittens," he called out.

He pulled the despondent-looking Tugger down into a kiss, laughing as he did so. Yes, it was going to be a long winter.

* * *

 _No hummingbirds or arses were harmed in the making of this chapter._


	3. Conflagration, part one

**Written in Blood**

 _Huge thanks, as always, to everyone who's read/reviewed so far. You guys are fantastic. **JeffnaBoots** , I hope you enjoy the cuteness and sexiness while it lasts. ;) **Kawai koneki** , thank you! I'm so flattered you love the kits so much! **pixieevil** , always so good to hear from you. I hope you won't hate me too much for what's coming up..._

* * *

 **3\. Conflagration, part one**

Though winter still had a firm grip on London, a rare and most welcome midwinter warm snap brought a temporary end to the constant snowfalls and bitingly cold winds. The snow blanketing the junkyard relented and began to melt, turning itself into heavy and sticky slush ideal for snowballs and building snow piles, to the kittens' delight. While no one expected an early spring, more than a few Jellicles were thanking the Everlasting Cat for the temporary break in brutal temperature.

More than a few cats had emerged from their dens to enjoy some much-needed fresh air. Mistoffelees in particular was glad to breathe in cool air and recover his energy, after weeks of maintaining the magically-warmed stones for everyone's dens.

Tugger had been more than happy to bolt out of their den and into the agreeable weather earlier that night; despite the break in cold, their kittens Cappella, Aloysius and Mandragora were still hanging about their parents' den.

It had been about a week, and Mistoffelees wondered if they'd simply forgotten they had a den of their own. They were bigger, louder, and even messier than they'd been as kittens. He loved his now-grown kittens. He also loved his freedom, his formerly-clean den, and his privacy, especially with his mate. If he'd had more energy, he probably would have bolted after Tugger.

Instead, he lazed on the large tire in the centre of the junkyard, enjoyed the fresh air and the clear, early-dawn sky. He'd managed to drag all three kittens out of the den, and while Cappella and Aloysius decided to wander off to find food, a bored Mandragora decided to follow her father.

Seemingly, only to complain to an audience. "I'm cold," she sighed, idly kicking at a tuft of snow. "There isn't much to do here, is there? Why can't I go back inside?"

"Because you need fresh air. And you're not cold." She was short and small like Mistoffelees, but the fluffy white mane inherited from her other father kept her more than warm.

A welcome opportunity appeared in the form of Jenny and Jezebel, happily chattering to one another as they padded through the wet snow, while Skimbleshanks sullenly followed behind.

"Well, look who it is!" Jenny chirped. "Mistoffelees and Mandragora! Finally, some friendly faces who aren't frightened of a little cold."

"That's exactly what I was telling my dear kitten here," Mistoffelees said. He smiled devilishly as a sudden thought came to mind. "And how fortuitous that you happened to walk by! Mandragora was telling me that she's simply dying for a singing lesson."

Mandragora attempted to shoot her father a venomous look, only to be interrupted as Jezebel practically teleported into her face. "Is that right? Well you know you only need ask! It's about time you decided to work on those reedy pipes of yours!"

"My… my what?"

"Let's begin with some basics!" Jenny said.

Mistoffelees relaxed on the cool rubber and gave the crestfallen Mandragora a cheeky smile as Jenny and Jezebel descended on her, thrilled for something to do at last.

A frosty and despondent-looking Skimble stood shivering close by, evidently not as pleased with the weather as the nearby queens. Mistoffelees didn't miss the rather generous sips of scotch he kept sneaking from his vest pocket.

"'Come out for a healthy walk with me, Skimble dear'," he muttered, mimicking Jenny's voice with a broguish falsetto. "'The odds are good that you'll not die of exquisite and excruciating frostbite, Skimble dear!'"

"A little cold air is good for the constitution, _Skimble dear_!" Jenny harrumphed, momentarily diverting her attention from nudging Mandragora into singing her scales.

"My constitution was just fine inside our nice warm den, _Jenny dear_."

"No, from the belly, little one," Jezebel said. She tapped Mandragora's black-furred stomach and almost knocked her off her feet. "If you want to hit high C, you need to bring your voice out from deep inside! Now try it!"

"You know, I think the air is a bit too cold to sing," Mandragora said demurely.

"Nonsense! Singing carries very well over snow! Now reach deep inside!"

Mistoffelees shrugged innocently as his daughter looked to him for help. "Even deeper," he called out, smiling uncontrollably. "Try singing from your feet."

"Dad, haven't you done enough damage for one day?"

"I will help you when you help clean up the mess you left after breakfast."

"Adjust your posture," Jezebel said, oblivious to the fact that her singing lesson was in fact being used as punishment. Jenny, in agreement with the posture advice, quickly tugged the small black queen's tail to straighten her spine.

Jezebel's next instruction was drowned out by a shrill, angry voice closing in on the clearing. "…. You arse-faced idiot! Don't you run away when I'm yelling at you!"

Mistoffelees winced. Now there was one of his kittens who didn't need any help hitting high C.

Cyrano marched ahead, ears flat on his head and features pinched with misery. Trailing close behind him, stomping with as much dignity as the still-high snow permitted, was Josephine.

"Dad!" she yelled. Cyrano followed with a low, pleading "Dad!" of his own.

He missed the days when he could pick up both by their scruffs and easily separate them. "What's the trouble, kits?"

"My tosser of a brother! He bit me!"

Mistoffelees quirked his brow. "Cyrano…?"

"Everlasting, I did not bite you!"

"You snapped at me! With your teeth!"

"I was standing three bloody yards away from you!"

"The idea was there! It still hurt!"

"You are utterly insane!"

"What's insane is that your first thought was to march here and tattle on each other like bloody kittens," Mandragora said with a snort.

"Shut it, Mandra," Josephine grumbled.

"All right, I see the trouble here," Jezebel said imperiously. She grabbed a fistful of Josephine's scruff. "Some terribly hot heads need to be cooled. A walk is in order."

Josephine bristled. "Jezebel, you're spoiling my mane-"

"Oh, pish-tush. Don't be concerned about maintaining your dignity around me, little one. I helped wipe your arse when you were a kitten. Now come! Mandragora, walk with us, we'll continue our lesson."

"But I-! Uh…"

"Go, kit, don't disappoint your teacher," Mistoffelees said with a wicked little wink.

"Tea at my den later, Jezebel!" Jenny called out. "I'm going to stay here and tend to my poor frozen Skimble."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around her mate, and he made a great show of shivering and cuddling for warmth.

With his sister out of sight, Cyrano groaned and leapt onto the tire to sit next to his father. "Dad… I love her, but she needs to find a new den. Can't she stay with Bombalurina? They get along. Or with you?"

"I would help, but we're already playing host to some unexpected visitors," Mistoffelees said. He straightened himself up from his lounging position, a little self-conscious next to his so-very-tall son. The kit was almost as tall as Tugger, and solidly built all over thanks to frequent outings with his uncle Munkustrap.

Mistoffelees' gaze drifted over toward the sound of careful footfalls approaching the clearing. Speak of the devil, there was Munkustrap now, trudging through the snow with Alonzo at his side.

"All I did was take back one of my blankets!" Cyrano said. "I've only got three."

"I think you're both at the end of your patience. The weather's kept us all cooped inside for much too long."

"But Josephine and I aren't meant to live together. I don't hear dad complaining that you've tried to bite him."

"Because Tugger wouldn't complain about _that_ ," Skimble quipped, earning a snorting titter from Jenny.

"I'll get Tugger to talk to her later." Josephine worshipped her other father. Tugger could at least get her to calm down and be kind for a few days. Hopefully, until the damned snowed melted.

"Thanks, dad," Cyrano said. He waved a quick greeting at Munkustrap and Alonzo, who seemed intent on walking on through, all business.

Naturally, this gave Mistoffelees a devilish idea. "Cyrano, why don't we have a little fun?"

"What are you thinking?"

Mistoffelees scooped a handful of wet, heavy snow from the tire and quickly pressed it into a snowball. He wasted no time in hurling it at Munkustrap's turned back.

The snow hit the tabby on the back of the neck. A little affronted, Munkustrap quickly whirled around to see who had opened fire.

"Cyrano!" Mistoffelees gasped, turning to his son and clasping a dramatic paw to his chest. "How _dare_ you throw a snowball at your uncle Munk? Were you raised by pollicles?"

"What? I-I didn't…!"

Munkustrap shook the snow off his head and tsk-tsked as he gathered up a scoopful of snow. "I'm very disappointed in you, Cyrano."

A splatter of snow suddenly covered Mistoffelees' face, quelling his laughter at Cyrano's expression. Stunned, he shook the snow from his eyes to see Munkustrap shrugging airily, a second snowball ready to go.

"I also have terrible aim."

Grinning and spitting out a clump of snow, Mistoffelees leapt to his feet, dragging his son up with him. "It's a matter of honour now!"

He quickly grabbed a handful of snow, not even bothering with rolling it into a snowball, hurtling the slushy stuff at Munkustrap's chest and tossing a second volley at Alonzo, for good measure.

Alonzo yelped, crouching down, and rose up with two snowballs. "I'll take care of the little one, Munk!"

There was a brief moment of confusion about whether the 'little one' was Cyrano or Mistoffelees, until Munkustrap yelped as a snowball struck him in the buttocks. Jenny stood as few yards away, her paws caked in snow and a maniacal grin on her features. "Skimble! How could you do that to our dear Munkustrap!"

Skimble blinked. "Oh, it's quite easy. Just as easy as doing _this_!"

A second later, Jenny was on her back in the snow, tittering like a kitten while Skimble attempted to bury her.

A chaos of snow, slush, and yelps erupted. By the time Mistoffelees jumped and rolled off the tire, Cyrano was engaged in a fierce back-and-forth snowball volley with Alonzo while Jenny had somehow managed to throw Skimble off, and was now stuffing large handfuls of snow down the back of his vest. The wind shifted abruptly and a stray snowball from the Cyrano-Alonzo fight made Munkustrap duck, giving Mistoffelees an opportunity to jump on the distracted tabby's back and wrestle him to the ground.

"Argh! Misto-!" He spat as the tux dumped an armful of snow in his face, straddling his chest to prevent him from fighting back. Mistoffelees giggled; he was fully expecting Munkustrap to throw him off and return the attack any moment now, but even getting a mouthful of snow was a refreshing change from being cooped up inside for so long.

Munkustrap had just managed to bring up a paw to stop Mistoffelees from stuffing another clump of snow in his face when the wind changed again. Mistoffelees paused and stopped wrestling, giving the tabby the opportunity to flip him to the ground.

Mistoffelees wheezed briefly as the wind was knocked out of him and Munkustrap used his body weight to pin him tightly, scooping up a snowball.

He pressed a paw to the tabby's chest. "Wait, Munk…"

It could have been a trick to stop the snow fight, but to his credit Munkustrap stopped. He blew a speck of snow from his whisker and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, something doesn't smell right. Do you-?"

And Munkustrap did, flicking his ears and raising his face into the wind. "It smells like smoke, doesn't it?"

He raised himself off Mistoffelees and helped the smaller tom to his feet. Cyrano and Alonzo seemed to catch that the snowball fight was over. "Munk, what's wrong?" Alonzo asked.

"Oh dear," Jenny said. She rolled off Skimble's back and twitched her nose, staring in the same direction as Mistoffelees and Munkustrap. There was nothing to be seen over the junk piles, but the scent was getting strong. "There's something bad on the wind."

"Dad?"

No, something definitely wasn't right. On instinct Mistoffelees went to his son, still attuned to the wind. His back twitched violently as sudden anxiety made his magic whirl and buzz inside his head. He deeply wished all seven of his kittens were here, where he could see them. Something was deeply wrong.

"It's smoke," Munkustrap said grimly. "It's definitely smoke. Alonzo, we need to find out where-"

" _Fire_!"

Three frantic voices came barreling within earshot, all screaming the same terrifying word: _fire_.

With a clang and a clatter and a scream and some sobs, Electra, Augusta and Etcetera ran to the group, skidding to a halt and pointing back toward the direction they'd come from.

"F-fire!" Etcetera shrieked.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked. He looked to each of them and decided Electra looked the most coherent. "Did you set a fire-?"

"No!" Electra said, shaking her head. "The junkyard is on fire, Munkustrap!"

Mistoffelees went to Augusta, holding her by the shoulders and looking her up and down quickly. She was out of breath and tense, but not hurt. "Where? How did it start?"

"South side, the whole fence is going up!" Augusta said with a gasp. "We were climbing near the trucks and next thing we know, there's smoke and flames everywhere. We didn't set it, dad! I don't know how it started."

Munkustrap was tense on his feet, tail whipping in agitation. He was staring in the direction of the fire, at the grey smoke that began spilling over the top of the junk piles. They had no contingency plan for fire. There was nothing a tribe of small Jellicles could do to stop a blaze; at best, they could hope a human would walk by the junkyard, spot the flames, and call the fire brigade.

Mistoffelees could tell what Munkustrap was thinking: trying to pinpoint exactly how the fire was spreading, whose dens were nearby and who would be in danger, and—grimmest of all—whether it was time to evacuate the junkyard before the entire place burned to the ground.

Where would they go? It was still winter and they had kittens and elderly cats among them and—

Mistoffelees came to the realization the same moment Munkustrap did. "Gus and Jellylorum!" Munkustrap yelled. "They live right in the south area."

"Cassandra!" Alonzo gasped. His den was in the same area. "We need to get everyone out."

He began to run before Munkustrap could stop him. "Jenny, Skimble," the tabby said. "Gather everyone towards the north side of the junkyard. Don't go towards the fire! I'll send everyone over to you. Keep everyone safe. Once everyone is accounted for, we can start moving towards my father's den at the vicarage-"

As Munkustrap delivered his instructions, Mistoffelees still held his daughter's shoulders as he stared at the growing cloud of smoke. He hadn't practiced much magic with fire—it had too many negative connotations for him. But at its core, fire was heat and energy, and of late he'd become quite the expert at manipulating heat. Charging a stone with heat was complex and exhausting, but he knew how to do it. Could he do the same, in reverse?

"Munk," Mistoffelees said. Jenny had come to pull Etcetera and Electra away to safety, and he gently nudged Augusta towards her too. "I think I can stop the fire. I'd need to go now, though."

It was a testament to Munkustrap's trust in him that his only reply was a terse nod and a, "How can we help you?"

"Just keep evacuating everyone in case I'm not as smart as I thought."

With the plan in place, Jenny began to herd the younger cats away while Munkustrap ran full-tilt towards the fire. Augusta struggled away and grabbed her brother by the arm, marching up before Mistoffelees had a chance to start running for the fire.

"Dad, we can help," she said. "Cyrano and I have been training with uncle Munk and-"

"No! Under no circumstances are you two to follow me, understand?"

"But dad," Cyrano said. "We can help evacuate! Alonzo and uncle Munk will need help."

"You will _not_ come near that fire," Mistoffelees said, roughly shoving them both back towards Jenny. "You _will_ stay with the group and keep everyone calm and safe, understand? We don't know what's going to happen and we may need someone to lead us to the vicarage, all right?"

They both nodded reluctantly. Mistoffelees only waited long enough to lock eyes with Jenny and note her silent assurance that his kits would be safe before he turned back in the direction of the roiling smoke, clenched his paws, and teleported away.

* * *

 _Part two, coming up next!_

 _Munk's buttocks were not harmed in the making of this chapter._


	4. Conflagration, part two

**Written in Blood**

 _Many thanks again to all my dear reviewers and followers, and silent readers. **HumanGuineapig** **,** of course Munk's buttocks always get a workout! How do you think they stay so pert? **CleverAsEver** , thank you dear! Sorry to keep you waiting, hopefully this'll be worth it. ;) **pixieevil** , I fear your hopes might be in vain..._

* * *

 **4\. Conflagration, part two**

Teleporting was dangerous without knowing the exact spread of the fire, but Mistoffelees was not a fast runner under the best of circumstances and the snow only slowed him down. He opted to teleport close to a pile of rusted trucks; he knew that area, and from afar it seemed clear of smoke.

When he rematerialized, the sudden shock of heat and smoke made him gasp and fall to the ground, instinctively seeking the fresher air on lower levels. All right, so he'd misjudged the extent of the blaze. That, or this fire was spreading quickly and devastatingly.

He shook the snow from his face and chanced a peek at the inferno. The fence surrounding the southernmost corner of the junkyard was made of old rotten wood, and was completely engulfed in fire. The tall flames licked at the sky, bounced on the surrounding materials, and spread whenever they found something eagerly flammable. An old bookcase propped against a rusted truck cracked loudly, startling Mistoffelees, and collapsed to the snow. The fire had spread to the interior of the truck, burning the material of the seats with black, stinking smoke.

Mistoffelees' eyes stung as he blinked against the smoke. The actual flames weren't that close to him—he was maybe a good twenty yards away—but the heat was stifling. The snow around the main fire had completely melted and he could feel the snow beneath him slowly turn to slush.

He had to move. And fast.

Mistoffelees pressed his face as low to the ground as he could, enjoyed the feel of coldness for one last second, and drew in the deepest breath he could manage before leaping to his feet.

He focused on the burning truck first, extending his paws, trying to get a feel for the energy of the fire. It was wild and crackling, not at all like the gentle heat he'd learned to manipulate into the stones, and for a moment he feared he'd made a terrible mistake by thinking he could handle this.

No. No, no, he had to relax, and think. He couldn't gently manipulate the energy, but it was still just energy. All magic was simply energy at its core, and his skills involved seeing beyond the restrictions of the physical and visible world to understand how to move that energy around.

All the heat energy from the fire had to go somewhere. Mistoffelees clenched his paws, giving in to a hacking cough as the wind shifted and the smoke bit at his face. He recovered, focused on the fire, looked beyond the crackling flames and at the core energy.

He couldn't snuff it out, but he could change it. He could transfigure the fire. He concentrated, calling forth the energy he knew best how to manipulate, and opened his mouth in a small cry as lightning shot from his paws and into the truck.

The resulting explosion knocked him on his rear. He landed with a splash into the melting snow, shaking his head to clear it. Before him, the truck had burst in half from the force of the explosion, but the fire was out. The smoke quickly dissipated into the early-dawn sky.

Mistoffelees giggled like a kitten, relieved and overjoyed and filled with a sudden cheerful adrenaline. He _could_ put out the fire!

Scrambling to get up in the thick wet snow, he climbed past the blown-up truck and pondered his next move. A pile of junked objects, now unidentifiable and long turned to blackened scrap, was still aflame and dangerously close to other flammable piles. Standing on an intact, hollowed car, Mistoffelees raised his paws, focused on the energy beyond the fire, and again, morphed it into lightning.

The junk pile exploded. This time, Mistoffelees knew to brace himself, planting his paws firmly against the metal of the car as the force of the explosion knocked him back a few inches. Shrapnel struck him, bits of scrap and burnt embers. One still-smoldering piece of wood knocked against the back of his wrist; he hissed and shook his paw, wincing at the feel of singed fur and burnt skin.

All right. Focus. The fire was out on the junk pile, but the roaring flames were still attacking the wooden fence. He had to concentrate on that next, or else the fire would continue to spread all around the junkyard.

Jumping down from the car, Mistoffelees leapt as close as he could to the burning fence. The smoke whipped at his face, and he couldn't stifle a harsh cough, clasping his paws over his nose and mouth to avoid drawing in a lungful of smoke.

When he was reasonably certain he could breathe again, he focused on a section of the burning fence, locked his paws into position, and braced himself as an explosion of lightning blew the fence apart. A five-yard section of wood was gone. Again, the fire was gone too.

He was going to destroy the fence, there was no way around that, but the fire would have done the job all the same. Mistoffelees lowered his paws and shook wooden splinters out of his fur. He was becoming exhausted. He was terribly thirsty too and thought about throwing himself down to the snow to drink, but a moment of hesitation could mean the fire spreading again.

 _Blam_. Another section of fence. _Blam_. An old bureau had gone up, and he extinguished the fire before it could spread to neighbouring junk.

Every blast left him fuzzy-headed and parched, but still he pressed on. The air was clearing, the crackles and sizzles of the fire ebbing away.

The next section of fence that needed his attention did not have a clear area in front of it. Gathering his strength, Mistoffelees quickly clambered up a stack of crates, uncomfortably close to the heat of the fire, but as good a shot as he was going to get. Focus, energy, lightning.

He was too close, and too tired to remember to brace himself. The explosion blew the fence apart and knocked some of the crates away, leaving Mistoffelees to teeter dangerously for a few seconds before crashing to the ground.

He landed with a hard splatter on the melting snow, rolling over his ankle and taking the impact with his right hip. He managed a pained groan before gathering enough wits to roll away before one of the crates came smashing down after him.

"Everlasting! Did the fire explode?"

He knew that voice, though it was raspy from exposure to smoke. Rolling over onto his stomach, Mistoffelees blinked at the haze of smoke and spotted the tom that was frantically approaching. "Alonzo? Why are you here?"

"Munk asked me to see if you were all right," Alonzo said. He coughed and dropped down to the ground beside Mistoffelees, rubbing his reddened and watery eyes. "I didn't know fire could do that! Are you hurt?"

"I'll be all right." With Alonzo's help, he struggled to his feet, more sluggish from the strain of magic than from injuries, although his hip and ankle were going to be sore for a while. "The fire's not exploding, that's me. I'm putting it out, bit by bit. Help me over there."

He pointed to the next section of the fence. Alonzo obliged and supported him as they limped to the fence. Mistoffelees quickly informed Alonzo to shield himself from the explosion as he worked his magic.

The deed done, Alonzo brushed off bits of smoking wood from his fur and, "That's an unusual way of putting out a fire!"

"It's the only way I know," Mistoffelees said. He surveyed the fence; the last blast had taken out a seven-yard section of it and the fire seemed to be out. Smoke still plumed from within the junkyard and he needed to focus on those next.

The first den he saw was Gus and Jellylorum's. The fire had reduced it to a pile of smoldering embers. He debated whether to use his magic to put out what was left but he decided against it. The fire wasn't spreading from there. The home was already ruined.

"Did they get out in time?" Mistoffelees asked quietly.

Alonzo nodded briskly, still holding his arm for support as they hurried down a natural path of stone. "Munkustrap got them out. Just in time, too. The place collapsed as they were running away. Munk got himself a face-full of smoke for his troubles, too. Poor Gus; he didn't understand what was going on and kept trying to go back inside for his lute, he kept saying. Munk had to carry him away."

"What about—oh," Mistoffelees quietly said.

Alonzo heaved a sigh as they approached the smoking remains of his den. It too had collapsed. "Yeah. Cassandra wasn't in the den, thank the Everlasting Cat. Everything we had was in there, though."

Mistoffelees gave him a quick, sympathetic squeeze of the arm. Shelter was only shelter and things were only things, but it had to sting to lose a den full of memories. Of course, if they didn't hurry, no one in the junkyard would have a den of memories left.

"I can't see anything through this smoke," Alonzo said, stifling a cough and rubbing at his eyes. "I just hope Cassandra is somewhere safe."

"She is. She's smart; she found a safe place to be."

"I hope the kits are-"

"Focus," Mistoffelees tersely said. Everlasting, if he let himself worry about his or anyone else's kits now, he'd be too frantic to finish the job. They were fine. Tugger would make sure of it. He had to trust.

They pressed on, but the urgency was reduced as it became clear the worst of the fire was over. Mistoffelees stopped twice to extinguish burning piles of scrap and junk, and pausing to note that Bombalurina and Pounvical's den hadn't escaped either. He did manage to salvage most of Coricopat and Tantomile's den, though he still had to blow a hole in the roof to put out the fire.

It was only after they'd walked a bit, with Mistoffelees heavily leaning on Alonzo, that they could say the fire was out. The air was still thick with smoke and the stink of burnt things, but the fire itself was gone. The junkyard was safe. Mistoffelees all but collapsed against Alonzo, utterly drained. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever used so much magic in so little time. His head hurt, his hip hurt, and all he wanted was to see his family, drink some water, and lie down.

"Easy now," Alonzo said, looping an arm around Mistoffelees' back.

"North side," Mistoffelees murmured. "Let's go make sure everyone is safe."

It was a slow walk through melted snow, slurping footfalls echoing in the eerily empty junkyard. The smoke cleared as they left the south side and for the first time since the crisis began, Mistoffelees felt a small twinge of uncertainty about this sudden, mysterious fire. A natural fire was rare in the middle of winter, and unless one of the Jellicles had accidentally set it…

The din of voices, cries, and coughs became louder as Mistoffelees and Alonzo approached the north side of the junkyard. As instructed, everyone had gathered to the safest spot and huddled together, turning and pointing and exclaiming as they spotted the two new arrivals.

Mistoffelees blinked quickly as he scanned the crowed. Victoria was on the very edge of the crowd, holding a crying Lyrette in her arms, and looking immensely relieved to see him. Plato was at her side, holding their other two frightened kittens.

Just beyond Plato's shoulder, Mistoffelees could see Cappella's worried face peeking through, and he mentally ticked off one name. Another quick scan of the crowd and he spotted Tourmaline, standing close to Verismo and Cassandra, who broke away to come nuzzle Alonzo.

Cappella and Tourmaline were safe. Alonzo gently let go of Mistoffelees as Cyrano ran to his father, helping to support him. That made three of his kittens safe.

"Dad, are you hurt?" Cyrano asked.

Mistoffelees shook his head. There was a hacking cough in the distance and he sympathized; the smoke had left him raw too. "Just thirsty. Nothing serious. The fire's out, we don't have to leave."

It was Etcetera who squealed in joy and quickly passed on the news, her voice carrying above the throng. "The fire's out! Thank the Everlasting Cat, we're safe!" The news was shouted and passed on and the worried murmurs of the crowd turned to relieved cheers.

"Is everyone here?" Mistoffelees asked, swallowing dryly as his son led him to a spot near the edge of the northern fence.

Gus had been seated there, Jellylorum on one side looking quite flustered and Skimble on the other, talking animatedly. Mistoffelees wondered if they were trying to keep the confused old cat calm and distracted from the crisis.

A loud, barking cough made Mistoffelees jump. It had come from Munkustrap, who was shakily perched on all fours in the snow, hacking and coughing while Jenny stood vigil over him with a cup of water.

Demeter, standing quietly nearby, came over to help settle Mistoffelees on a wooden pallet, giving him a quick nuzzle in the process. Augusta was hovering nearby, keeping an eye on her uncle Munk. Four of his kittens were safe.

"Is he all right?" Mistoffelees asked, wincing as Munkustrap retched and brought up black phlegm onto the snow.

"He breathed in a lot of smoke," Demeter said grimly. "Jenny says he just needs to cough it out."

"Is that—Misto!" It was Tugger, pushing and shoving his way through the crowd, Aloysius right behind him. Five kittens safe, and now Tugger. Mistoffelees relaxed a tiny bit on the pallet, shifting a bit until he'd found a position that didn't hurt his hip too much.

Tugger embraced him quickly, but he was stiff and tense. "Are you all right?"

"A bit sore, but the fire's out," Mistoffelees said. Cyrano pressed a small bowl of water into his hands and the tux took a long drink before asking, "Is everyone here?"

With Munkustrap indisposed, Demeter was now leading things. She didn't bother looking at the crowd before answering; she'd clearly already taken a mental tally of all the Jellicles present. "Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie weren't found, but a few seem to think they've been in Victoria Grove."

Mistoffelees nodded and rubbed at his eyes. They were still dry and sore from the smoke. "All the kits are here, right? Tugger?"

Tugger's mouth pressed into a hard line. He exchanged a quick, frightened look with Demeter. "I thought—I mean, I assumed you were going to come back with-"

"With what? With who?" Mistoffelees leapt to his feet, numb to his aches and pains. "All our kittens are here, right Tugger? Who's missing?"

"We can't find Jezebel," Demeter said. "And we can't find-"

A shrill, terrified scream cut her off. Mistoffelees' head whipped towards the sound, flooded with both dread and relief at the familiarity of the voice. He grabbed Tugger's arm and they propelled their way through the crowd as the cries drew closer.

It wasn't a single scream, but a string of incoherent cries. When Mistoffelees pushed his way to the front of the crowd, he froze in horror at the sight.

Josephine stumbled through the snow. Her calico fur was matted with blood, her face thoroughly soaked as she sobbed her way towards her father, falling to her knees in front of Mistoffelees.

"Josephine, what happened? Where are you hurt?"

Josephine could only shake her head, eyes wild as she sobbed and heaved. "I tried…" she said in a strangled gasp. "I tried, I tried! I swear I tried!"

Tugger caught her by the arms. "Tried what? Josephine!"

"Mandra," Mistoffelees said. A cold, sick feeling crept into his stomach. Jezebel was missing, and the three of them had gone off together just before the fire started. "Mandra and Jezebel… Josephine, where are they? Whose blood is this?"

The queen could only sob, shaking her head. She pointed with a wildly shaking finger in the direction from which she'd stumbled. It was the south side of the junkyard, where the fire had started. Had they been injured in the fire? "I tried…!"

The crowd of Jellicles had gathered around them, collectively dumbstruck at how to proceed. Bombalurina gave Tugger a quick shove and took the trembling Josephine from his arms. "Go see what's going on. I've got her."

"Tugger, come on," Mistoffelees said, grabbing Tugger's arm.

It was a gamble to try teleporting when he was already so drained, but Mistoffelees was counting on the leftover adrenaline to propel him through this hopefully final expense of magic.

In his head he conjured an image of the south side area, sank his claws into Tugger's arm, and teleported the two away.

They reappeared on top of slushy snow in the middle of still-hazy air. Mistoffelees swayed on his feet, dizzy and queasy. He reached for Tugger to steady himself but his mate, his mind only on his kittens, had already leapt out of reach to search the area.

It didn't take him long to cry out. "There's blood! Everlasting Cat! Mandragora? Jezebel!"

Mistoffelees blinked. There was blood on the snow, blood that hadn't been there less than twenty minutes ago. Weak, rosy splatters against the snow. Blood that had been shaken off Josephine's fur.

Tugger found a trail and was following it, following the faint splatters toward what was left of the now-burnt fence, and beyond the limits of the junkyard.

Cold, creeping dread washed over Mistoffelees as he dizzily forced himself to put one paw in front of the other and follow Tugger and the trail of blood outside the junkyard. There shouldn't be blood. Fire burned, but it didn't make one bleed. The pieces were starting to fall into place—the sudden, unnatural fire, the unexpected blood—and then, a few paces ahead of him beyond the charred remains of the fence, Tugger screamed.

"No, no! Bast, damn it, no!"

The scream ended in a gag as Mistoffelees approached. There was no way to miss what had made Tugger cry out.

There was the body of a Jellicle in the disturbed snow, with limbs sprawled out like a broken toy and torn and bloodied fur. No breath, no moan, no sign of life. The snow was thick with the blood that had long since stopped spilling.

"Jezebel," Mistoffelees whispered.

He took a few steps towards the dead queen, careful not to step in the shockingly large puddle of slushy blood. Her throat had been viciously slashed. She had a look of rage on her frozen face and unseeing eyes. The paw sprawled above her head had broken claws, blood and fur stuck between her fingers.

Whatever had happened here, she'd fought back. She'd fought to the death.

"What happened?" Tugger said. He was pacing, a few steps out into the blank snow and a few steps back towards the dead Jezebel. "What the bloody hell happened? Was Mandra here? Misto!"

"Mandra was with her," Mistoffelees quietly said. There was a scent to the area, faint enough but strong enough for him to know that he was meant to smell it.

He could smell Jezebel's blood, and some of Josephine's, and some of scent that belonged to Mandragora, but it was faint. She hadn't bled here. She hadn't been injured. That wasn't part of the plan.

No, the scent underlying the scene told him everything: it was the smell of magic, cold, dark familiar magic. The kind of magic that casually set fires and influenced others into killing.

And all of a sudden, everything fell into place, the haze lifting over the answer that Mistoffelees had known all along, but had refused to acknowledge.

Sudden, vicious fire. The lasting stink of magic. One Jellicle cut down in cold blood, and another—his daughter- kidnapped.

Mistoffelees growled. "Macavity."

* * *

 _Sadly, Jezebel was harmed in the making of this chapter. :(_


	5. Deliberation

**Written in Blood**

It's been a while! I know, I know. Thank you everyone for your kind patience. The tale continues. As always, thank you everyone for reading!

 **HGP** , I'm so sorry I didn't update 'soon', but I hope this makes up for it! **CleverAsEver** , brace yourself dear. It's only going to get wilder from here. **WaitingformyMunkustrap** , thank you for your kind words! Things are going to get worse before they can get better, I'm afraid. **Amor Nublia New** , thank you so much! I hope to hear more from you. :)

* * *

 **5\. Deliberations**

"Let me go!"

"Tugger, wait!"

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Tugger, for Everlasting's sake, will you _wait_?"

"He has Mandra. He has our kitten, Misto! I'm not about to do any waiting! What do you expect?"

Tugger managed twenty paces away from the horrid scene of Jezebel's dead body before Misto managed to catch up, limping from his injuries and still exhausted from his efforts to stop the fire. He grabbed his mate's arm and was promptly shaken off, nearly pitching to the ground. Tugger could be awfully rough when single-mindedly focused on his kittens.

"I expect you to stop and think," Mistoffelees called out as the other cat continued to march ahead. "Tugger! What are you planning to do exactly?"

"I'm going to kill him and get our daughter back."

"This is Macavity we're talking about. How do you expect to fight him? Think for a moment, what happened last time?"

That got Tugger's attention. He stopped short and kicked up snow as he whirled to face Mistoffelees. "We got you back, that's what happened!"

"You got me back because somehow, by the skin of my teeth, I managed to stun Macavity long enough for me and Demeter to escape. We can't march in and attack, Tugger. We'll get ourselves and Mandra killed."

He spoke evenly, but all Mistoffelees could do was focus on the reasonableness of his words to stave off his own panic, and hopefully Tugger's as well. His mate was strong, but not nearly strong enough to fight someone like Macavity. He had neither the muscle nor the magic to defeat someone so strong.

Tugger fidgeted on his feet, looking towards Elmsmere Way and back to the edge of the junkyard, where—Everlasting—Jezebel's body was still crumpled. At once the anger drained from his face and body, ears flattening miserably as his expression became one of pained resignation.

"But why Mandra?" Tugger croaked. "What could he possibly want with a kitten…?"

Macavity. Macavity, who two years ago, had kidnapped him and Demeter and threatened to kill his unborn kittens so Mistoffelees could attempt to conceive magical kittens for the Hidden Paw's legacy. Once back safe in the junkyard and Mistoffelees' kittens born, they'd agreed to keep the demand secret. No one but the two of them knew what Macavity had wanted. Tugger had seemed completely unwilling to discuss the time his mate spent in captivity, and that suited Mistoffelees just fine. His kittens didn't even know who Macavity was or what had happened to their father and aunt Demeter. They had no clue they were born in a panic outside the junkyard. They'd never needed to know any of these things.

Mistoffelees had assumed the matter was over and done, but… he thought back to those horrible few days, so long ago, locked in Macavity's basement, terrified of the Hidden Paw's intentions and worried for the safety of his unborn kittens. He remembered the dead stillness of Elmsmere Way, the cold of that basement, how it stank, the brutality of the henchcats.

He thought of it all, and sank to his knees, achy and exhausted and emotionally crushed. His daughter, his sweet harmless daughter, was now in Macavity's stinking den in Elmsmere Way. Maybe the henchcats were touching her. No! If she was hurt…

"He might…" Tugger began, walking back to his mate. "He might want to… to do her harm. It's probably revenge he wants."

Mistoffelees shook his head. Tugger had painfully avoided saying "kill", but at the very least, Mistoffelees knew that wasn't the immediate threat. "He won't kill Mandra. He never planned to kill her, or else she'd be right here next to-" He swallowed hard, resisting the urge to glance at Jezebel's body. "No, Macavity needs her alive."

"But why?"

"He needs her for leverage because he needs something from _me_."

Tugger's tail whipped. "What does he want from you? Your magic?"

Mistoffelees' head swam. He had to think, he had to plan what to do next, but panic and exhaustion fogged up his mind.

A sudden cry made him and Tugger jump. "Jezebel!"

It was Demeter. She'd come to help and was now stopped in her tracks by the scorched remains of the fence, staring in horror at the deceased queen in the snow.

"Jezebel, no!" she screamed again. She caught Mistoffelees' eye. "What the hell happened!?"

"Don't let…" Mistoffelees began, weakly waving a paw in the direction of the junkyard behind her. He stopped to catch his breath and Tugger finished his thought for him.

"Don't let anyone else come this way," Tugger said. He stomped through the snow and gently helped Mistoffelees to his feet, helping him walk closer to the fence. "No one should have to see her this way… especially not kittens."

"Munk and Alonzo are on their way," Demeter said numbly. Again, she asked, "What the bloody hell happened here?"

"Macavity," Mistoffelees said. He didn't miss the brief flash of panic in Demeter's eyes. "He had Jezebel killed and he took Mandragora."

"Oh… everlasting." Demeter put a paw to her mouth, shielding a look of sudden despair. He didn't need to say anything else because, like him, Demeter had clearly already puzzled out Macavity's line of thinking.

"Is Josephine all right?" Tugger asked.

"She's not hurt," Demeter said. "She was starting to calm down when I left, but… oh, the poor thing must have seen all of this."

Her ears twitched and she suddenly whipped around to see who'd been approaching behind her. She relaxed somewhat, and Mistoffelees saw Alonzo cautiously approaching, supporting a bedraggled and weak-looking Munkustrap.

"Jezebel is gone," Demeter quietly said.

"Gone as in gone away?" Alonzo asked, practically dragging Munkustrap along to the edge of the fence. "Or…?"

"Macavity killed her."

Munkustrap seemed to shake off his weakness, batting away Alonzo's paws and hauling himself over to Demeter. He spotted the body at the same time he began to ask, "What happ—oh. Oh damn it."

"He's got Mandra too," Demeter said.

"All right, we need to-" Munkustrap's thought dissolved as he began to cough, deeply and wetly. The smoke he'd breathed in hadn't been kind to him.

Demeter placed a gentle paw on her mate's back. "We need to make sure this area is off-limits until everyone is told what happened. And until we decide what to do with poor Jezebel."

Mistoffelees nodded mechanically. "And we need to go to Elmsmere Way to talk to Macavity."

Tugger gaped. "But you just said-!"

"I said we're going to go, calmly. We're not going to attack. We're going to see what he wants."

"You think he wants something from you?" Munkustrap asked weakly. His voice was reedy and he was still doubled over, trying to get his breath back. "What could he want?"

Demeter met his eyes sharply. Oh, she knew. Mistoffelees held her gaze knowingly as he said, "I don't know, but Tugger and I are going to find out. We're going to Elmsmere Way."

"I'm coming too," Munkustrap croaked.

"Absolutely not," Demeter said. "You're about to keel over. Alonzo and I will go with them."

"I can't let you-"

"You need to stay here. Tell everyone what's going on when they come this way. And… you need to watch over Jezebel."

Munkustrap quietly admitted defeat, sinking into the ground on his haunches as another cough rattled his shoulders.

Mistoffelees wanted nothing more than to do the same, to collapse on the ground and forget that anything bad was happening. He swayed on his feet a bit and leaned into Tugger.

"Hey," Tugger said, catching him. His tone was calm, but there was no hiding the tension beneath. "You're a little banged up yourself. Are you sure you can go to Elmsmere Way?"

Saying no was not an option. Not for Mistoffelees, and not for Tugger either. The question was only asked because Tugger needed reassurance that his mate was all right, that he could focus on getting their daughter back. When Macavity was involved, Tugger was out of his element, and he knew it.

"I'm fine," Mistoffelees said. "Teleporting will be faster than walking."

"The four of us?" Alonzo asked. He gave Munkustrap a sad, encouraging look before joining Mistoffelees, Tugger, and Demeter. He was clearly unsure of how this whole process worked.

"And the five of us back," Mistoffelees said. He spoke with a confidence he didn't feel, couldn't even begin to access. But if anyone was going to be the leader now, the protector, it would have to be him.

He looked from Tugger to Demeter to Alonzo, mentally connecting them through his magic, preparing to pull them along the slipstream of magical energy he used to bend the physical world and teleport. He just hoped he wasn't delivering any of them to their deaths. Everlasting Cat help him.

"All right," Mistoffelees said. "Let's get our daughter back."

He concentrated, mentally travelled to the one place he'd hoped never to see anywhere but his nightmares, and in a flash the four of them were gone.

* * *

Mandragora yelped as the world re-materialized around her. The effect left her disoriented and she stumbled, unwittingly burrowing against the tom who still had an iron grip on her arm.

She yelped again and tried to pull away, but he wasn't letting go. Mandragora hated him. His gray and brown fur was dirty and unkempt, his breath stank of rotting mice, and while one of his eyes was scarred shut, the other leered at her.

He'd leered back there, too. Back when fire suddenly tore open the fence of the junkyard, just a few yards from where Jezebel, Josephine, and she had been standing, and four strange cats casually stepped inside the boundaries of their home.

The first one in was the scarred tom, followed by two wiry, white cats with fur stained pink and pinched eyes. The last one in was a tall, wild-furred red cat with cold eyes and gnarled whiskers. He'd taken one careful and appraising look at the three stunned queens, and raised a thick paw to point at Mandragora.

The scarred tom had leered with his good eye and laughed when Jezebel had hissed and clawed at the tall red cat, shoving Josephine and Mandragora behind her to shield them. The tall red tom nodded to the scarred one, and then to the two wiry white cats with the stained fur.

He'd leered as he tried to pry Mandragora and Josephine away, only to dodge a swipe from Jezebel, who screamed at the two kits to get away and run.

And worst of all, he'd leered and grinned as the twin white cats pounced on the old queen, savaging her with teeth and claws.

Josephine had tried to stop them, clawing at one of the white cats, only to be knocked to the ground as they continued their work on Jezebel until she gurgled and stopped fighting back.

Mandragora remembered the screams. First Jezebel's, then her own, and probably Josephine's. She screamed until she was raw, watching the old queen's blood splatter onto her sister, spreading in the snow, melting it to slush with its heat.

She remembered struggling, kicking, clawing, breaking a claw as the scarred tom caught her paw, twisting her arm behind her.

And then her head felt as though it was exploding, as though she was titling sideways but never hitting the ground. Josephine's screams faded and her own caught in her throat.

And then she wasn't standing just outside the junkyard fence anymore. She was in a human neighbourhood on a dirty snow-covered street, in front of a human house with boards over the windows.

She knew, without knowing where she was, that she was a long, long way from home. Her father had teleported her a few times, and she recognized the feeling of this particular type of magic. But the wielder wasn't her father. It was the tall, cold-eyed cat, who was now carefully appraising her from head to tail.

He took a few confident steps closer. She struggled against the scarred tom.

"What do you want from me?" Mandragora hissed.

A few more steps and the tall cat with the red fur towered over her. He was the leader here, that was much was clear, but that was all Mandragora could glean from the situation.

He took her paw in his huge one, easily encircling her wrist. His claws were thick and sharp and pressed against her fur and skin. Not enough to break skin, not even enough to hurt. He was being gentle, and it made the situation all the more puzzling.

She made a token effort to pull her paw away, just to see what he'd do. He tightened his grip, but still didn't crush or scratch her, instead pulling her forward, a bit off-balance.

He brought her wrist to his nose. It should have been comical, especially since he was so tall and she was so short that he needed to bend at the waist to do it, but the gesture only made Mandragora's stomach twist in fear.

The tall cat breathed in, raking his nose along the fur of her wrist, her arm. She felt his whiskers against her paw, so sharp they felt as though they would stab her clean through flesh and bone.

"You were here once before," the tall cat said. His breath was like a hot poker against her fur. "Do you remember?"

"I've… I've never been here before," Mandragora evenly said.

"A long time ago—a lifetime for you, quite literally—your little tom of a mother came here to visit me. He was full to bursting with kits. I said hello and gave you all a little pat. One of you said hello back with a kick. I am certain…" And he gave her wrist another slow, deliberate sniff. "… it was you."

Mandragora's breaths collapsed into shallow gasps. No, none of this made sense at all. She didn't know this cold monster, and surely neither of her fathers did? But how did he know about her parentage?

And why did it matter to him?

Why did Jezebel have to die for _this_?

"My father doesn't-" she started to say, cutting herself off as the tall cat squeezed her paw, his first overt show of violence. She trembled but forced herself to keep holding his gaze. She needed to be strong. Assertive. It's what her fathers would have done. It's what Uncle Munk had taught her.

"I am about to welcome you into my home," the tall cat said. "And I wish to make one thing clear: if you try to kick me again, I will cut your throat and then let my associates…" He nodded towards the two stained white twins. "… finish whatever is left. Do you understand?"

Mandragora tried to pull her paw away. She couldn't move it an inch.

"You will follow my instructions. You will not fight me, and you will not fight anyone who lives with me. Your comfort and safety will not be in danger as long as you obey. Do you understand?"

He gave her all of two seconds to continue staring at him, gape-mouthed, before signaling to the twin cats and to the scruffy scarred tom who held her. Mandragora was then dragged down the unkempt and snowy path towards the human house, where the tall cat led the way inside through a broken entrance in the bottom of the door.

The inside of the house was big, bigger than any den Mandragora had ever known. It instantly made her feel vulnerable. It smelled of many toms and queens, of old food, a bit of blood.

A few cats scurried out of the way when they saw the tall red cat enter, aside from a lanky queen with rough caramel-tabby fur. She took her time stretching and rising from the pillow on which she'd been lounging.

She strode to the new arrivals, disdainfully looked Mandragora up and down, something she was starting to get used to. The queen was all bones, old with dull and dusty fur. Probably as old as Jezebel. Mandragora instantly hated her.

Her appraisal done, the old queen raised an uncouth eyebrow and said, in a gravelly voice, "That one looks like she'd blow over in a breeze, Mac. Don't tell me _that's_ who you want."

"No," the tall red cat said. His name was Mac? "But she has her own purpose."

"What do you want me to do?" Mandragora quietly asked. She made her tone a little more sniveling, a little more scared than she truly felt. They didn't want to kill her, though this strange tall cat was clearly dangerous. She was interested to learn what they wanted from her, or at least to pretend to care long enough to get away.

"I want you to remain calm and obedient for now," Mac said.

"T'ain't you he wants," the scarred tom said in her ear, playfully pinching her scruff. "It's your whore of a father."

"What?" Mandragora yelped, snapping her head forward to free her scruff from his grip. Magic. It had to be magic. This Mac tom clearly had magic. Did he need more? Is that why he wanted her father? "No, please… don't hurt my dad. I can give you what you want."

This made the bony old queen laugh in a harsh throaty rattle. Mac hissed in her direction. "Sedna, enough."

"I have magic," Mandragora said. Magic too weak to even teleport a spoon more than a yard, but that was for her to know. "You can use my magic. Take it!"

Mac coolly regarded her, a hint of a smirk on his sharp mouth. "You don't know who I am, do you? No, only your little father can give me what I want. He escaped me once. But now that I have one of his most precious possessions, I believe he and I will reach an agreement."

"What does my father-"

She was interrupted as the scarred tom took her by the arm and gave her a rough shake. "I'll bring her to the basement."

"No, not quite yet. Keep her close by."

There came a dull snap from far outside. Mac raised a knowing eyebrow. "It would seem your little tom of a mother wasted no time. Sedna and Bixbite, watch over this little one here." He waved a paw toward the twin white cats and indicated the door. "Cesare and Eris, let's go greet our new arrivals."

* * *

 _Oh look, an old friend! Well, foe. I get awfully attached to hench-cats, what can I say._

 _Thanks again for sticking with me through this absence, everyone. Hey, I happened to catch the show on Broadway in October, so at least my time was spent wisely?_


	6. Confrontation

**Written in Blood**

 **CrazyIndigoChild** , thank you so much for that kind, eloquent review! It meant a lot to hear you say that. I liked Jezebel too, but unfortunately her role is over. :( **HumanGuineapig** , 'oh nooo' is right! I hope you'll enjoy what's to come… **Kawai Koneko** , thank you, it's lovely to hear from you again! Well luckily I'm all about the drama, so I think part of you will be pleased. ;) **KanaDreemurr** , you win best review prize for that Hamilton reference! Merci mon cher ami. **TheStripeOnMunksLeftButtCheek** , thank you bud! See, I promised you you wouldn't have to wait long! **pixieevil** , thank you so much for your review. I suppose we'll have to define 'foolish'… And mystery **Guest** , thank you so much for your kind words, and welcome to the story! I'm glad you enjoy Misto and the kittens and I hope you like what's coming up!

And as always, many thanks to anyone reading, favouriting, and following. You people are all terrific.

* * *

 **6\. Confrontation**

Elmsmere Way had a distinct, nauseating scent to it. Rumours abounded that Macavity had cleared it for his use a long time ago by using fire to scatter the human residents, and the gutted houses still stood, abandoned, charred, lending the area a perpetual smell of smoke and ashes. Mistoffelees couldn't be sure, but he thought Elmsmere Way had an underlying scent of blood and burnt flesh, and he wondered if Macavity had done a bit more than simply scatter the former residents.

Mistoffelees had only been to Elmsmere Way once before. He knew the smell would never leave his memory.

He'd assumed he'd never have to return, but there he was, using up the very last vestiges of his energy to teleport himself, Tugger, Demeter and Alonzo back to the place he'd tried so hard to forget for almost two years.

Teleporting was a difficult bit of magic. Mistoffelees could transport himself and others to any place he could focus on, but in order to do it without causing injury or death, he needed a clear view of his arrival spot. He remembered exactly where Macavity's hideout was within Elmsmere Way, but he had no way of knowing how heavily the house was guarded, whether they'd arrive into a trap, or even if an extra fence or boulder had been placed in what he'd previously believed to be an empty spot.

Because of all that, he opted to teleport everyone to the only other spot in Elmsmere Way he knew well: the abandoned house in which he'd given birth to his kittens.

When the haze of magic cleared and the ground solidified under his paws, Mistoffelees immediately pitched to the side, dizzy and drained from too much magic and too little rest. It was Demeter who caught him and kept him from slamming into the cold ground. She squeezed his arms in reassurance as he frantically blinked and the familiar house came into view.

They were just outside the front of the house, with the front door stuck tight, frost rimming the long-destroyed wood and paint of the frame. The window by the door was still broken from where Tugger had kicked it to get inside. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"This way," Demeter said. She gave him a little nudge before releasing his arms, just to make sure he was steady on his feet, and he gave a curt nod to indicate that yes, he was fine, just fine.

Demeter led them down the street away and of course she knew, of course she remembered where Macavity's lair was.

The dead streets of the abandoned neighbourhood were eerily quiet, the dead grass and broken junk covered in snow. There was the occasional trail of paw prints but it was useless to try tracking anything, not when Macavity came and went as he pleased without leaving a paw print anywhere.

"Follow my lead," Mistoffelees whispered for Tugger's benefit. "And don't do anything foolish."

Tugger looked a little hurt at the suggestion. "I just want to get Mandra back."

"And that's why you shouldn't do anything foolish. Macavity has a… method to his madness. Cooperation helps you stay alive a little longer."

"But cooperation with that? We still don't know what he wants."

Mistoffelees said nothing. He let Demeter take the lead while Alonzo slowed to walk alongside him, protecting him as he eyed the ruined houses all around them. Poor Alonzo; if anyone was going to be doing any protecting here, it would be Mistoffelees, and that wasn't saying much.

The march to Macavity's house made Mistoffelees' stomach twist in familiarity. He'd been marched through here by henchcats, who'd had a rough touch but hadn't really hurt him, beyond a few choice sneers. Mandra was probably safe, then. Macavity needed her. He didn't hurt anything or anyone if he needed them.

Everlasting, he hoped he was correct.

They rounded a corner filled with broken pallets of wood and a rusted, upturned metal garbage can. Demeter carefully sidestepped a broken glass jar and when she moved, Macavity's lair came into view.

Mistoffelees had few memories of the house itself. He and Demeter had been marched in and locked up in the basement, their small and terrifying home for three days. He remembered his anxiety at the situation, the panic as Macavity's plans became clear. It had rained for one of those days. He remembered fitful sleep and then pain as his kittens suddenly decided to come into the world.

And then a different sort of pain, a strong, liberating pain, as Macavity threatened him and his kittens and his body responded in the only way it knew how: with a burst of pure, unstoppable magic.

Macavity and his house and his henchcats were a blur after that moment. The rest of his time in Elmsmere Way was spent giving birth to his kittens, and getting as far away from the place as possible. Too many things he tried hard not to commit to memory, including the memory of Mandragora's birth. The runt of the litter, she'd come out not breathing. Tugger had managed to get her breathing again, but he refused to dig into the memory, and Tugger had never mentioned it again, for both their sakes.

And now they were back in this place, and again Mandra was the one in danger. Elmsmere Way was cursed.

As they approached, Macavity stood on the splintered porch of the house, a casual curve to his body meant to indicate his lack of surprise at their arrival. Mistoffelees frowned. The Hidden Paw was flanked by three cats he did not recognize.

One was a tall and lanky queen with dull fur and dull whiskers, who casually picked at her teeth with a claw and coolly watched their approach. She was likely not a threat, though any cat who'd earned the right to stand at Macavity's side had to be taken with caution.

The other two gave Mistoffelees greater anxiety. They were twin cats, a tom and a queen, small and wiry and sharp all over. Their fur could have been pure gleaming white, were it not for the deep-set pink stains around their paws and throats and bellies, and Mistoffelees realized with revulsion that the pink stains were for the most part old, long-dried blood. The queen still had fresh blood on her chest.

Mistoffelees bristled at the sight and the smell. Jezebel's blood.

"Welcome back," Macavity purred, theatrically drawing out every syllable. His voice was calm and still it boomed over the silent wind of Elmsmere Way. "I've missed you so, Mistoffelees. How good of you to come visit."

If Macavity wanted to play, then Mistoffelees would play the game. Whatever kept everyone alive and safe. "You didn't need such extreme methods to get my attention, Macavity. You could have just asked for a visit."

Macavity's mouth split into a wicked grin. "But look how efficient it was. You're here."

Demeter stood tall and alert on his left side, while he felt Alonzo and, more importantly, Tugger's restless energy at his right side. He was staying quiet, which was more than Mistoffelees had expected at this point.

"You took something from us," Mistoffelees said.

"And in turn, you have something I need. Isn't it interesting how these things balance out?"

"What do you _want_?" Tugger suddenly bellowed. Well, Mistoffelees supposed it was too expect him to stay quiet for long. "Where is she, you piece of filth? Where is my daughter?"

Macavity gave Tugger a bored look, then addressed Mistoffelees as though they were discussing an unruly kitten. "I'm surprised you brought him. Does he always have this temper?"

"Let me see Mandragora," Mistoffelees said. It was a chore to keep his voice steady. "Please. And then make your demand."

Another long, cool look from Macavity. It was impossible to tell what was happening behind those cold, sharp eyes, but he was likely debating if Mistoffelees had jumped through the proper hoops and could now be rewarded. He turned to the lanky queen and nodded briskly toward the house. She flicked off whatever she'd been picking from her teeth and went into the house.

"I've never seen her before," Demeter whispered to him. "Or those two."

"Those two killed Jezebel!" Alonzo hissed, as though noticing the two white cats for the first time.

"And they'll kill us if we're not careful," Mistoffelees said. He made a point of looking at Tugger while he spoke, though his mate only had eyes for the house, waiting to see who would emerge.

"Not you though, Misto," Demeter said.

Alonzo frowned at her, puzzled. Mistoffelees stalled any questions by raising his paw. "He just needs me alive. Not necessarily intact."

" _Dad_!"

Mistoffelees' heart leapt at the sound. By some miracle, Tugger managed to resist running forward, a move that would have instantly cost him his life. Instead he stuck his arms out as far as they could go as though he could manage to reach the struggling queen who'd just appeared, held firmly in the paws of a large white and grey tom. "Mandra!"

 _She's all right, she's all right_ , Mistoffelees chanted to himself, frantically scanning his daughter up and down for any signs of scratches, blood, abuse. She was scared, but not hurt.

"Mandra, just stay calm, okay kitten?" Mistoffelees said. "You're going to be all right."

Mandra nodded jerkily, as much as she could with her scruff in the firm grip of the white and grey tom. His face was scarred and one of his eyes was missing. This tom was instantly familiar.

"It's Bixbite," Demeter said with revulsion. "I thought he was dead."

Then again, Mistoffelees assumed that Macavity was dead too. If ever he managed to get his paws near Macavity without his daughter at stake, he vowed he would not stop until the Hidden Paw was dead.

"When you last visited me," Macavity said, speaking coolly as though Mistoffelees and Demeter had merely been over for tea. "We had a little discussion about my plans for the future. Do you remember?"

Mistoffelees heard a low hiss from Demeter. He clenched his own paws, quelling the anguish he felt now that Macavity was confirming his suspicions. "You talked about a lot of things. I had other things on my mind at the time."

Macavity laughed darkly and shot Bixbite a 'don't-I-know-it' glance. "You're quite right. It was not the best time for my offer, was it? That was entirely my fault. Let's begin anew."

Tugger's paw banged into his arm and Mistoffelees realized he was trying to grasp his arm, eyes still riveted to Macavity. "What's he talking about?" he whispered. "What offer? What did he offer you?"

"Your mate has special talents, as you can see." He winked in Mandra's direction before stepping down from the porch, one careful, calculated footfall at a time.

"His magic?" Tugger asked.

"Of a sort."

"Thick one, i'n't he?" the lanky queen snorted.

"The idea of my legacy ending with me is not an appealing one," Macavity said. "Magic is an inherited talent, so as you can imagine, I am looking for certain talents in a mate so that these talents may be given to any kittens of mine."

"Wait…" Tugger said. He was either beginning to understand what Macavity was driving at, or threatened by the bigger cat's careful approach of their group.

"You have these talents," Macavity said. He stopped a few inches from Mistoffelees, towering over the entire group. Mistoffelees silently begged them all to stay still as Macavity raised a paw and gently poked him in his soft, but flat belly. "I saw it when you first came to visit. You were ripe with kittens."

"Don't touch him! _Don't touch him_!"

"Tugger, shut it."

"So I will offer again, in very precise terms," Macavity said, amused by Tugger's outburst. "Your daughter will be returned to you, if you first bear me a litter of magical kittens."

Of course _now_ Tugger understood, and now he barked a sour, exaggerated laugh. "Ha! No! Never! He'd _never_ do anything to help you like that!"

"Everlasting Cat, will you let me speak?" Mistoffelees hissed, ignoring the way Tugger snapped his jaw shut with a hurt look. To Macavity, he said, "Listen, I don't care about whatever plans you have for heirs. Give me my daughter back, and I'll help you, but not like you ask. Maybe… maybe I could help find you a queen, one with magic. Somewhere here, in London."

"There is no cat, in London or anywhere, magical or not, I don't already know about."

"I have my own secret ways of contacting cats you may not know about." He didn't, but he hoped Macavity would fall for his bluff. If anything it would buy them time.

"Please. I know of everyone, everywhere, who is of interest to me. How did you think I found you in the first place? How do you think I found your runt?"

Mistoffelees bristled. "Then maybe… maybe I could teach you how to bear the kittens yourself? The sire wouldn't matter, as long as the one bearing them is magical."

Macavity blinked dumbly. His face suddenly crumpled and he heaved a strange breath, and Mistoffelees realized he was laughing, genuinely laughing for the first time in probably ages. Behind him, the lanky queen wheezed a laugh.

"I'm serious! If I could do it, so could you. You'd know the kittens are pure-"

"Go for it, Mac!" the queen said. She mimed patting a large stomach and grinned at Macavity. "I'd pay to see that!"

"Enough, Sedna."

Macavity looked behind him one way and the other, making sure all hilarity and dissention was quelled before he fixed his gaze on Mistoffelees again. "Timing is everything, Mistoffelees. Take some time to think of my offer. You have one week. If I've not heard back from you in an agreeable fashion by then, your runt will be deposited on your doorstep, and I will allow Eris and Cesare to do the delivery."

The two white cats cackled and the queen dipped a finger in the tacky blood on her chest.

Mistoffelees clenched his jaw, mind racing, looking from one cat to the other. Strength wouldn't work. Magic was too dangerous right now. He'd need to use cunning. He just needed to buy enough time to think of a trick.

He nodded, briskly. "Okay. Give me one week."

"I expect cooperation." Macavity's words were as firm as a slamming door. He cocked his chin towards Bixbite, then the two white cats, and finally to Sedna, the rusty old queen. In turn they went back into the house, Bixbite dragging Mandragora by the scruff.

"Dad!" she croaked.

"We'll get you out!" Mistoffelees yelled. "We love you!" His legs almost collapsed as the door shut.

No. No way was he going to lose a kitten to Macavity. One way or another, he was going to get her back home safely.

"Misto… Misto?" Tugger said. His tone was panicked, almost hysterical as he stared disbelieving at the closed door and the empty porch. "What are we doing? We need to be doing something!"

"We will," Mistoffelees said. "We're going to go home and think of a plan."

"But-"

Arguing was useless. As much as the thought of leaving Mandra here turned his stomach, Mistoffelees grabbed Tugger's shoulder, turned him back towards Demeter and Alonzo, and teleported before anyone could protest.

* * *

 _Show of hands for whoever wants an alternate spin-off with Macavity carrying the kittens? Anyone? What? Don't think I won't do it!_


	7. Inhumation

**Written in Blood**

 **KanaDreemurr** , merci mon cher ami! Mac's not here to make friends, though. He's here to make kittens! **CleverAsEver** , thank you! I hope this satisfies. :) **WaitingformyMunkustrap** , enjoy some more slow killing. ;) **pixieevil** , thank you! Without giving too much away… unfortunately there aren't a whole lot of ways out of this scenario for our boys. **Stripe** , you crack me up, sweetie. Enjoy this one!

All the gratitude to everyone reading, favouriting, and following. A big thanks to **anonymousauthor406** for beta-reading.

* * *

 **7\. Inhumation**

As they teleported back to the junkyard, Mistoffelees had a brief impression of a burnt fence and surprised Jellicles before he pitched sideways onto the ground, too dizzy and exhausted to do much more than pant as his cheek pressed against the snowy ground.

A pair of paws grasped his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Mistoffelees had hoped, but had not expected, to see Tugger staring down at him, and sure enough it was Alonzo's worried face that greeted him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Bloody terrific," Mistoffelees muttered, throwing a shaking paw across his eyes. The snow crunched restlessly somewhere on his left side.

"We left her," Tugger was saying. He still hadn't dropped the near-hysterical tone he'd had back in Elmsmere Way. "I can't believe we left her!"

"We're not leaving her," Mistoffelees said. He blinked as his vision briefly greyed out and tried to meet Tugger's eyes. "We won't let him hurt her. I just need to think of something."

"What's there to think about? You're not going to… do what he wanted!"

He had to admit it was kind of Tugger not to mention the details of the deal out loud. "We're not. But we need a plan. And keep this whole thing to yourselves, all right? Macavity's deal, I mean."

Alonzo nodded, and Tugger restlessly stormed away. Mistoffelees sighed and rubbed at his eyes. His head hurt, his ankle hurt, his hip hurt, and now anxiety was gnawing at his insides.

All around him, the smell of smoke was still thick in the air, stinging his eyes. His ears twitched at the sound of worried chatter, the occasional sob undercut by the sound of a deep hacking cough.

"…Dad?"

A warm, stable paw slipped under his shoulders and Mistoffelees let Cyrano pull him into a sitting position, replacing Alonzo at his side. It took a few blinks before realization set in and he nearly made himself dizzy again as he whipped around in the snow, looking for the gory scene they'd left behind before teleporting. Who had allowed his son to come here?

He spotted Munkustrap first, his paws balanced on his knees as he gagged into the snow, still under the effects of the smoke inhalation. Demeter had gone to his side and now Alonzo joined them.

Tugger continued to pace in the snow, restless with nervous energy with no particular destination in mind. Skimble stood a few paces away, anxiously rubbing at his face as Jenny stood grimly, patting his arm and looking down at a Jellicle-sized lump in the snow, covered by a thick plaid shawl. Someone had made a token effort to kick snow over the splatters of blood that had once been Jezebel's.

No one else had come to visit the grisly scene. Mistoffelees was relieved, but only slightly so, that Cyrano was the only one of his kittens here. He had probably insisted on coming and no one had insisted on stopping him.

"How did… um, where's Mandra?" Cyrano asked.

"Still in Elmsmere Way," Mistoffelees said, his voice thin. "Still with Macavity."

His son frowned. He didn't know Macavity. None of the younger generation did. If Mistoffelees had had his way, none of them would have known about him.

"I'll explain later," the tux said, holding onto his son's arm as he shakily got to his feet. "But she's safe for the moment. We just need to decide some things before we get her back."

Cyrano nodded, a little dubious, but trusting, letting his father lean heavily on him as they trudged through the snow and back inside the junkyard. Tugger eventually paced back to his side, tail still twitching in anxiety, though his features were softened.

Munkustrap greeted them with a harsh cough smothered against the back of his paw. "I sent Alonzo to get Old Deuteronomy from the vicarage," he rasped. "We'll need him for… for the funeral."

"Oh dear," Jenny sighed, turning her gaze away from where Jezebel's body lay swaddled in the shawl. She looked bent and weary, as though a pollicle were riding on her shoulders. "What is he going to think about everything that happened here?"

"And what about your little one, lad?" Skimble asked.

Mistoffelees sighed. He felt ready to faint, despite the dread coursing along his limbs. Tugger's arm slid around his back protectively and said, "Mandra's okay. Macavity won't hurt her, right? Not right now."

He directed large, worried eyes to his mate, and Mistoffelees nodded. "We just need to figure out our next step. I'm convinced he won't harm her."

Jenny bristled. She was never one to enjoy a lack of details when it came to drama. "But why does he want that poor sweet dear?"

"It's a long story," Mistoffelees murmured, shaky on his legs as his son and his mate supported him back into the junkyard. Munkustrap followed closely, his breath in short rasps, his arm slung around Demeter. "Let's worry about Jezebel for the moment."

Jenny sighed, though the tail end veered off into a small sob. Mistoffelees did not blame her; he felt like curling up into a tight ball and sobbing himself, cursing the day he'd ever felt magic first coursing through his paws.

To Mistoffelees' chagrin, Tugger ended up carrying him the last few yards to their den. He deposited the smaller tom on their blankets, a stony expression on his face, and spoke in the direction of Cyrano, who'd quietly followed them home.

"Go check on Josephine," Tugger said. "Tell her I'll be right there to take care of her."

Cyrano nodded meekly. "Is there anything else I can do…? What—um. What should I tell everyone?"

"Don't say anything. I'll be right there."

With Cyrano gone, a heavy silence filled the den. Mistoffelees had thrown an arm over his aching eyes and he lowered it now, meeting Tugger's troubled gaze.

"You never told me that," Tugger said.

"What?"

"What Macavity wanted, when he took you and Demeter the first time. You never told me he wanted you to…" Tugger looked nauseated then, looking everywhere but at his mate. "You never told me he wanted kittens."

"It wasn't important. I said he wanted my magic, and I didn't lie."

"You didn't-!" Tugger spluttered, clawing at his mane. He tugged at a hunk of fur with such force Mistoffelees was scared it would be pulled out.

"It wasn't necessary to tell you that," Mistoffelees amended. "It was done and over and there no sense in upsetting you."

"I'm upset _now_!"

"Not because of _me_!"

Tugger gave a hard yank to his mane and released it. He turned his nervous attention to one of the blankets on the bed. "So what are we going to do? We can't give him what he wants, so what are we going to do? Right? We're not giving him what he wants?"

Mistoffelees pressed his mouth into a hard line.

"Misto! Everlasting! Say we're not doing it! You are _not_ going to mate with him, and-and… "

"It… maybe wouldn't be the most terrible thing."

"What the bloody-!" Tugger's paws clenched and unclenched, a snarl of fury on his face. He leapt to his feet and paced to the end of the den, looking quite intent on putting his fist through the wall. "You can't… you can't be _serious_!"

The words felt ashen as Mistoffelees spoke them. "We may not have any other choice, Tugger."

"We do! We'll fight, we'll bring the whole junkyard over! We'll… use magic? Please? _Please_?"

The last word came out in a strangled, desperate whisper as Tugger lost his will to maim the wall and collapsed to his rump, his agitated breaths turning into rapid gasps.

Swallowing thickly, Mistoffelees rolled to all fours and, lacking the strength to do anything more than crawl, made his way across the den and to his distressed mate.

He quickly took Tugger's paws in his own, uncurling the clenched fists, applying pressure to the palms. "Listen to me, Tug. Breathe. Just breathe. Slowly…"

Between the grounding pressure and the slow mantra, bit-by-bit Tugger's breaths slowed to a normal cadence.

Once the haze of panic cleared, Tugger gathered him in a crushing embrace, pressing his lips to Mistoffelees' head as the smaller tom gently smoothed out the kinked fur in Tugger's mane. The minutes ticked by in the oppressive silence of the den and a nagging thought at the back of Mistoffelees' mind told him to enjoy this moment, because such things might be scarce in the future. Mistoffelees quite adeptly pretended not to know what the voice was talking about.

"It'll be all right," Mistoffelees said. He nuzzled Tugger's mane and straightened up. "I think I have an idea, and it involves magic."

The hope in Tugger's eyes was heartbreaking. "You do? Yes?"

"I do. Now let me get some rest. Go check on Josephine and the other kits. We… we're going to have a difficult few days ahead of us."

Tugger nodded somberly. He nabbed his mate's chin between his paws and kissed him. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Tug."

With thoughts of his kits on his mind, Tugger made a hasty exit from the den, sending a brisk winter breeze into the den as he did. Mistoffelees shivered, as much from exhaustion as cold, and crawled back to the blankets. He fell asleep within minutes and felt himself spiraling down a dark cavern as he did.

* * *

The spiraling cavern chased his dreams and dogged his every sleeping moment. A day of sleep had worked to clear Mistoffelees' head, but not much else. He woke with a start at early dusk, taking a moment to ground himself to confirm that no, the previous day's events had not been a horrible, horrible nightmare.

The air still stank of stale smoke, there was a dead Jellicle, his body was still in pain, and his daughter was still in Macavity's clutches.

And the damned ultimatum still hung above his head. Give Macavity kittens, or lose his kitten.

Mistoffelees stretched, groaning at the ache in his hip and leg. He felt sore and parched and starving yet nauseated all at once, and he hadn't even begun the laborious task of getting up.

He rolled off the blankets and managed a woozy kneel before his ears pricked at the gentle sounds in the den. It was too quiet and measured to be Tugger but too comfortable to be anyone but one of his kittens. Mistoffelees sighed, rubbed his eyes, and struggled to his feet. He needed more time before facing his kittens but time was not a luxury he had at the moment.

Mistoffelees limped to the door of his bedroom and poked his head out to see Cappella, sprawled on the ground and looking quite bored as she batted at some smooth rocks. When she noticed her father she bolted to her feet, tail whipping in nervous agitation.

"Oh, dad! How are you feeling? I heard about everything—well, not everything, dad wouldn't answer some things, but… how are you?"

"I'll be all right, sweetheart," Mistoffelees said. He placed his paw on her cheek to calm her down a little. "How's your sister?"

"Josephine?" Cappella scoffed a bit, pinching the generous swell of her hip. "Well this morning she was screaming at everyone who wasn't dad and called me a pounder, so I guess she's fine."

At least it was a relief to hear Josephine was well. "And so you decided to come kittensit me?"

"Well, that," Cappella said. Her tail began to whip again and she chewed her lip. "And I was supposed to wake you so you wouldn't be late for… for Jezebel's funeral."

"Right," Mistoffelees murmured. His heart broke as much for Jezebel as it did for these kittens, his and others, who understood so little of what was happening here. He would owe them all an explanation at some point, but now was not the time for that. They had a fallen friend to mourn. "I suppose we should get going."

"You need to eat first, dad. You've been asleep for a whole day."

Mistoffelees' first instinct was to protest and press on, but one step towards the den's exit had him swaying on his feet. Cappella grasped his arm and helped him to sit before he collapsed in an astoundingly graceless heap.

"See? Ha, you know, I've always wanted to be able to say 'I told you so'. Now here, I've got half a rat for you…"

The thought of food led to thoughts of Mandra, to memories of being fed while in Macavity's capture. Macavity had brought them food and water in abundance and he hoped Mandra was valuable enough to him that she was receiving the same treatment.

He hoped that she wasn't alone and frightened in Macavity's basement. He hoped that those two horrible twins with the stained fur were nowhere near her. He hoped—

"Dad? You need to eat. We'll be late."

Mistoffelees nodded shakily. "Of course. I'm sorry, kit…"

He couldn't banish thoughts of his daughter, but he could ask them to lie quiescent at least long enough for him to help honor Jezebel. He pressed on through his churning stomach and ate.

* * *

Funerals were rare in the Jellicle tribe. Illness and injury were no strangers to the tribe, but either through luck or some greater design, very few Jellicles had ever succumbed to a sudden death. Mistoffelees searched his memories and found he had none of such a ritual, though he realized with a pang that the last funeral in the tribe would have been held for Demeter's mother.

His eyes landed on Demeter. She stood stony-faced next to Munkustrap, who was still pale and unsteady from the smoke inhalation, and who in turn stood next to his father.

Old Deuteronomy looked older and wearier as he stood in the snow, his head bowed to the bundled figure before him. A circle of Jellicles had naturally formed to pay final respects to Jezebel, who'd been tended to and neatly bundled in a thick green shawl.

Tugger stood by Mistoffelees' side, his mane in disarray again, while their kittens clustered closely around. Josephine was nearly plastered to Tugger's side, stoically staring at Jezebel. Sobs and hiccups and whispered assurances ebbed and flowed through the circle but Mistoffelees paid no attention.

His eyes were riveted to the green bundle. It could have been Josephine there. It could eventually be Mandra there, and right now the only thing that stood between thought and reality was him. He had to act.

"It was said a long time ago," Old Deuteronomy said, his voice settling like a blanket of snow. "That we do not actually fear death; we fear that no one will notice our absence, that we will disappear without a trace. This is the fear that drives Jellicles to ask of the Everlasting Cat that, if only for one night a year, we may choose the one who departs from this world, so that one life at the very least will be guaranteed celebration and remembrance.

"Unfortunately, life is not without its twisting roads, and that is the very reason it is worth living. Our dearest Jezebel, though taken through a twisting road, will not have disappeared without a trace. Together, we remember. Together we make our departed everlasting. I invite anyone now to step forward and share why Jezebel will never disappear from our memories."

Munkustrap was the first to step forward. He spoke, but Mistoffelees didn't listen, staring at the green shawl, as the air began to land heavily in his lungs.

He touched Tugger's arm by way of signal, unwilling to ruin the silence of the circle, and retreated quietly. His heart thudded frantically against his ribs as he found an area out of sight, located a snow-covered crate, and landed hard on it.

Mistoffelees clenched his paws into tight fists, deliberately pressing his claws into the tender flesh of his palms, staring down at the disturbed snow as he willed the cold air into his lungs. He focused on the pain of the claws digging into his palms, fought back the scream of anger and frustration that tickled dangerously at his throat. Swallowed back the anxiety that churned his guts. Calmed the nerves that made him want to punch the crate, throw it through the air, and aim his deadliest bolt of lightning at it.

He couldn't give in to the panic. He had a job to do.

Mistoffelees slowly uncurled his cramping paws, the pinpricks in his palms pulsing to the beat of his frantic heart. He brought the paws together, closing his eyes, focusing his energy, his magic, and—finding the eye of the hurricane in his panic—pictured a copy of his own body and let it flow through his paws.

When he opened his eyes, a copy of himself stood dumbly in the snow. Mistoffelees' paws undulated, manipulated the magic, and soon the dull-eyed replica morphed into a queen. He made her a bit taller, slimmer, with a modest chest. When pregnant, his magic had taken the rather rude initiative of transforming him into a queen for the birth, and so queen-parts weren't exactly foreign to him. He gave the illusion queen everything she needed, then morphed her face, tweaking her features.

With a flick of his wrist the queen whirled in place, bowed, sashayed a few steps. She was lithe and lovely and something any tom would have found irresistible. But hold on… did Macavity even like queens? He didn't seem too choosy about who carried his kittens, but would a voluptuous magical queen catch his eye long enough for him to…?

Mistoffelees briefly shuddered at the thought of Macavity rutting this fake queen. Maybe she would only need to be convincing enough to get into his den. Surely that would be enough for him to release Mandra.

"Dad?"

He jumped, his wrist jerking, making the queen twitch in a ridiculous dance before she stood still again.

Tourmaline quietly padded through the snow, cocking her head at the sight of her father and a strange queen.

"You left early. I came to see if you were all right… and who do we have here?

He made the illusion queen turn to greet his daughter. The voice was a little rusty but it sounded believable enough. "Hello, Tourmaline."

Tourmaline gave the queen a cool look, then turned to her father. "Why are you conjuring up fake cats?"

"What? No," Mistoffelees said wanly. "This is my friend… Agatha. She's from Inverness. Say hello, Tourma."

"Her eyes look a little dull," Tourmaline said, poking at the queen's face. Mistoffelees made a mental note to add the ability to flinch in his illusory queen, and as he watched his tuxedo-patterned daughter stand to a queen with the same coat, the thought revolted him. He wasn't going to send in a fake queen that looked like his daughter, for Bast's sake.

He clenched his paw and concentrated and the queen's coat changed to a light cream-red.

"That's a bit prettier," Tourmaline observed. "What is this for? If this is to replace Mandra, I can promise you we'll notice."

Mistoffelees sighed at his daughter's attempt at dark humour. "This is to… distract Macavity."

"You're going to build an army of cats, then? Gorgeous, voluptuous ones?"

"Something like that." Mistoffelees closed his fist, withdrawing the magical energy and taking with it the fake queen. It was a shot in the dark anyway.

Tourmaline implacably stared at the spot the vanished queen had recently occupied. "Dad? What's the story behind this Macavity? Why did he decide to do this to you?"

"He's a bad cat who's done some bad things to our tribe. It's complicated, kitten."

"So he's a tosser who wants your magic for his own nefarious purposes?"

"In summary, yes."

"That doesn't seem so complicated."

A dark laugh bubbled from Mistoffelees' throat. "Trust me, it's very complicated. If I help him, it will return Mandra to us, but…"

"But?"

"But it might mean the end of everything else."

"Well this is clearly very complicated for my little kitten mind," Tourmaline dryly said. "But dad, what this Macavity needs your magic for… it isn't to kill anyone, is it? Are we talking about the end of London and the end of all life as we know it?"

"No. Not in the least." Mistoffelees wanted to laugh again at the absurdity of it all. It wasn't death that Macavity was after this time, it was life.

"Then… if you decide to help him, even though he's a bad cat who's done bad things, we'll be behind you. We just want our family back. We love you, dad."

His own sob took him by surprise. It clearly took Tourmaline by surprise too, though a moment later she reached for her father as he cried.

"It's okay, dad," she quietly said. Always so quiet this one, and with tears close to the surface in her kitten days. But here she was, taller than him, the quiet shyness replaced by quiet strength. "Everything's going to be okay."

Mistoffelees nodded and ran a paw across his nose. It wasn't going to be okay, but there was no version of him who could ever utter those words to one of his kittens. Instead he hugged her back and whispered, "I love you too, Tourma. Don't worry, I'm going to fix this. I'm going to save our family."

* * *

Mandragora was not a big cat. It had never really bothered her to be the smallest of the litter— _someone_ had to be the smallest, after all—but aside from being the only one who didn't tower over her father, her size had never been that much of an issue. She could still hunt, and dance, and even though her magic was weak, at least she _had_ magic.

This place, though… this Macavity fellow's lair, well, it certainly did a grand job of making her feel utterly tiny and helpless. Every cat here was bigger than the next one.

Even the queens were hefty. Even that raspy one who liked to hang out around Macavity was taller than most. The one who held her scruff and marched her through the house, he was as big as he was tall and his grip was made of steel.

He stank, but then again the entire house did. Everywhere she was made to turn, there was a tom, a queen, until she probably passed fifty cats before she stopped counting.

The tallest one, Macavity, calmly walked at her side, escorting her to her destination. He'd confused her earlier. Now he repulsed her. To hear what he wanted to do with her father, well… that was an unprecedented sort of evil. And then she recalled her declaration that Macavity could use her magic, and she felt revulsion at what she'd unwittingly offered. At least he hadn't seemed interested in taking her up on the offer.

And the poor kittens that would result from such a union… what was the plan for them?

Mandragora twisted a little in the hench-cat's grasp. He allowed her some slack, enough for her to look askance at Macavity. She wasn't safe here by any means, but for the moment she was a valuable hostage, and that made her feel a little bolder.

"What do you _do_ here?" she asked.

Macavity didn't bother reacting to her for a few long minutes. "Whatever I please."

"But what do all these cats do?"

"They work for me. They handle whatever tasks I give them, and in return I work for them. I care for them and protect them."

Mandragora thought of the cats with the bloodstained fur and tried not to think about what sort of tasks Macavity liked to assign. "I suppose in a sense, I'm working for you now."

Macavity chuckled. They rounded a corner and came to a steep staircase leading down into a basement. A large bureau stood to the left of the stairs. "In a manner, yes you are. And for that reason, you'll be taken care of. Everyone here is taken care of, so long as they don't defy me."

 _Of course._ The large hench-cat nudged her forward, and step by step she was pushed into the basement. It was dusty, smelly, and positively overcrowded with junk. At least pawing through it should keep her entertained.

"You'll be fed," Macavity was saying. His tone was calm and deceptively comforting. She had to give him points for that. "You'll be safe here, as long as you obey."

"But what about my dad? Are you going to hurt him?"

"If he cooperates? Not in the least."

Mandragora nodded meekly, a little more meekly than she truly felt, as the hench-cat released her. No way in Heaviside was her father going to go along with this. But she trusted him enough to know he would have a plan.

She combed through her mane with her claws, smoothing it out, as she watched Macavity walk back up the stairs. Once both cats were out of view, a loud scraping sound filled the staircase and she saw that the bureau had somehow been pushed over the entrance.

Terrific. Mandragora sighed and sat on the nearest blanket, a gray woolen thing with a shredded corner. She was going to be all right. She just hoped her father would be all right too.

* * *

 _Such drama! Such hench-cats! Stay tuned for the next thrilling episode of Days of Our Junkyard!_


	8. Determination

**Written in Blood**

 **pixieevil,** I know, our boys are going through such a rough time. And good eyes, yes, that was supposed to be a throwaway mention of the blanket from Mysterious Ways! **KanaDreemurr,** merci mon ami! If Macavity throws a rave party, you'll be invited for sure. :P **CleverAsEver,** sorry for breaking your heart, but thank you for your kind words! **Stripe,** thank you darling! I'm glad you all care enough about pretend kitties to keep reading. :) Mystery **Guest,** thank you! That's so great to hear! **Fire Frog,** thank you! I hope you find the next part thrilling as well!

* * *

 **8\. Determination**

Tugger was a restless sleeper even under the best of circumstances. On a good night, Mistoffelees usually ended up with his mate's arm flung across his neck or a mouthful of mane. On bad nights, Tugger could stir and squirm so much he ended up with his face somewhere in the vicinity of Mistoffelees' toes.

He was heading there tonight. Mistoffelees sighed, his chest heavy. Tugger had fallen asleep easily enough, but he worked through his worries in his sleep, shifting and slapping the blankets with a frown between his brows. Mistoffelees, for his part, worked over his anxiety while fully awake, staring at the ceiling, listening to Tugger grunt and shift.

Just outside their room, Cappella and Aloysius slept. It was too much of a grim reminder for them to return to the den they shared with their sister. He'd offered to let Josephine stay over too, but she'd refused, insisting she was fine, and leaving to return to the den she shared with her brother. At least Cyrano had more sympathy for her than annoyance at the moment. His other kittens had gone back to their dens.

A pity. Mistoffelees had hoped to fill the den with the noise and chatter of his kittens as a distraction from his anxiety. It was too quiet now. He was too free to be alone with his thoughts, alone to pretend to wrestle with a decision he'd probably, on some level, already made.

Tugger suddenly sighed and muttered something, pawing at his ear as though it was the source of all his worries. His furry tail whipped twice and smacked Mistoffelees in the stomach.

Mistoffelees' paw landed on the thick fur, running it through his fingers. He tried to think back to the time when he wasn't mated to Tugger, but the memories seemed impossible to conjure. He remembered doubting himself in the early days, doubting Tugger, he remembered the joy and tears of his first pregnancy, the pain of the second. The happiness and frustration of raising their kittens. He remembered Tugger's kisses, his touches, his tics and quirks and every single reason that made Tugger the only cat he'd ever love.

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, staring at his mate. Tugger ground his teeth and frowned in his sleep. Right there was a cat who would do anything for his kittens.

Shifting on the blankets, Mistoffelees pulled himself a little closer, close enough that he could run his paw along Tugger's face, giving him a gentle little shake. "Tugger…?"

Tugger was normally a fairly heavy sleeper, but worry had robbed him of that particular skill. He frowned again and didn't quite open his eyes as he mumbled, "Whass'happening…?"

"I love you." Mistoffelees punctuated his declaration by kissing his mate. It took Tugger a few seconds to react but soon he kissed back, and before long he was quite awake and pulling Mistoffelees to lie on top of him.

When they pulled apart, Tugger was quite awake. There was no smile on his face but the look of love and trust in his eyes nearly broke Mistoffelees' heart.

"I love you too," Tugger said. His paws caressed his mate's back and rested over the small of his back. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees murmured. "Just… let me."

They kissed again. It wasn't their usual kind of kiss, passionate and full of abandon. Instead it was tempered, loving still, but heavy with the worry and sorrow they shared at the moment.

A soft, stuttered purr rumbled from Tugger's chest as Mistoffelees nuzzled his neck and worked his way lower, raking his claws through Tugger's mane. He followed the supple lines of Tugger's body until he'd reached his goal, finding his mate already hard and ready for him. With a soft purr and a kiss to Tugger's thigh, Mistoffelees took Tugger's erection in his paw and caressed it gently before shifting down so he could take it into his mouth.

Tugger's soft noise of pleasure was intoxicating, and quiet by necessity, given how their kittens were sleeping in the next room. With one paw on the base of Tugger's erection and the other roaming over the heaving black-furred belly of his mate, Mistoffelees worked his lips and tongue and when he felt a shaking paw curl around his, squeezing tightly, he looked up and met Tugger's eyes.

With their paws bound over Tugger's stomach, Mistoffelees held the gaze and focused on every minute twitch and shudder in his mate's face. There came a throbbing against his lips and a fluttering pulse against his tongue and a moment later, Tugger's mouth dropped open in a quiet moan as his seed flooded Mistoffelees' mouth.

He squeezed Tugger's paw and waited until the shuddering gave way to shallow panting and Tugger relaxed on the blankets, but not before tugging on Mistoffelees' paw and urging him up.

"Come here…"

Mistoffelees drew his fingers against his mouth and followed the tug, more than willing to straddle Tugger's body and drape himself over the furry chest.

Everything, every touch and twitch and sight and sound, he committed to memory as though this were the last time he'd ever feel them. The way Tugger's paw curled around his back to hold him close, the way Tugger's lips pressed against his as they kissed, the silkiness of Tugger's mane between his paws, the way Tugger's free paw caressed his chest and found a nipple to roll between fingers until Mistoffelees was shuddering helplessly and grinding his erection into his mate's hip.

Tugger's paw left his chest, found his hardness, and stroked him deliberately. With a choked groan that sounded dangerously close to a sob, Mistoffelees parted their lips and sought refuge in Tugger's mane, burying his face in the familiar warmth and silkiness, breathing in Tugger's scent, committing it to memory. The distraction, coupled with the heaviness in his chest, almost kept his orgasm at bay, at least until Tugger took his curved and exposed neck as invitation and sank his teeth into Mistoffelees' scruff.

The bite took him by surprise and catapulted him over the edge. His face still buried in his mate's mane, Mistoffelees shook and shuddered and came all over Tugger's paw and belly.

Tugger held him until the shudders stopped, and continued to hold him as he fitfully relaxed against his mate's body, paws clenched in the thick mane.

"I love you, Tugger," he murmured. "No matter what, I love you and I love our family."

"I know," Tugger said, perplexed. "I love you too."

Mistoffelees ran his claws through his mate's mane one final time and lifted himself up, pressing a last, deep kiss to Tugger's lips.

"Get yourself cleaned up. I'll be right back."

Tugger's paw tensed against his back. "Where are you going? Stay…"

"I'll be back soon, Tug. I need to go practice something."

Tugger nodded quietly and they shared one last look before Mistoffelees padded out of their room, careful not to wake his sleeping kittens. He gave them one last long look too before exiting the den.

The air was cold but still warmer now that the cold spell had passed. Spring would be around the corner before too long. The Jellicle Ball was ten weeks away. His kittens were old enough to attend now, and Mistoffelees swore Mandragora would be back home in time to dance and forget all about everything.

Mistoffelees walked until he was sure no insomniac Jellicles would wander by. Drawing in a breath and raising his paws, he focused his magic into the same shape he'd previously attempted, conjuring up a tall, curvy, caramel-red queen.

He made her spin around, manipulated her face into a plastic smile, an exaggerated frown, a lusty glare. He made her jump, throw her paws into the air, bend over and lift her tail. The sight made him feel dirty and perverted and he had to remind himself this was only an illusion. He wasn't forcing a real queen into these indecent positions.

"Hello Agatha," he said to the illusionary queen.

He made her look over her shoulder with a smoldering look in her eyes. "Why hello." Shaking his head, Mistoffelees tried again. "Why hello, _Macavity_."

The voice was mechanical. So were her movements, really. She looked pretty, but there was no substance there, and that was something Macavity would not tolerate even in a real cat. And he would have to imbue her with magic, enough to convince Macavity that she was a worthwhile choice.

Mistoffelees splayed his fingers and Agatha did the same, extending her paw with a blank look on her face. With a bubble of light, a small hummingbird crudely exploded from her paw. It took a few seconds of channeled concentration before Mistoffelees made Agatha's bird look clean and precise, strong enough to fly around.

The hummingbird had barely flitted a few inches above Agatha's paw before Mistoffelees dropped his own paw in exhaustion. This sort of magic was difficult! If he'd enough time, maybe a few months, he could find a way to perfect it. But this…

He dropped his paws, dropped the illusion, and Agatha disappeared for good.

Drained in every way, Mistoffelees dropped to the ground and caught his face in his paws. This illusion queen idea never had a chance of succeeding. He had to try, though, just to convince himself that he'd done everything.

He rocked on his haunches, paws shaking, stomach churning. He felt as though he were stumbling on the edge of a very tall precipice. He could still turn back.

But he wouldn't.

Mistoffelees scrambled to his feet, brushed the snow off his fur, and gathered his remaining strength to teleport.

He reappeared inside a familiar house, taking a moment to steady himself and draw in a breath of cold air. Part of him hated that his kittens' birthplace was Elmsmere Way, but part of him felt soothed by the fact that it had happened in this house, this tiny oasis in the otherwise sullied neighborhood claimed by Macavity, where no evil cats or hench-cats had followed.

There wasn't much evidence left of what had happened here just a few short years ago. His feet kicked up dust as he walked to the front window, avoiding the glass that littered the floor. Tugger had kicked in the window to get to him, not caring for a moment that he could have hurt himself on the glass, his mind focused on his mate and kittens.

Mistoffelees' eyes ached with tears. He turned back to the center of the floor, to the spot he knew he'd lain on, then on a threadbare blanket, laboring and bringing his kittens into the world. He swiped his foot over the dust and noticed rips in the old carpet, the place where his claws had anchored when the pain got bad.

And there, just a few yards away, was a chipped, dusty, discarded teacup. Munkustrap had braved the outside to bring him water. Munkustrap had been there for him. Demeter, Skimble, Tugger… everyone had been there for him.

His family. His friends. They'd loved and cared for and supported him through so much. There was nothing they wouldn't do for him, and in turn there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. For his kittens.

For Mandra.

Mistoffelees walked back to the window, tail whipping as he judged the distance, and leapt up to the broken window, easily avoiding the shards as he slipped through and leapt back down onto the desolate road of Elmsmere Way.

He was barely within sight of Macavity's den when the front door opened with an ominous creak. A pure white cat with stained pink fur stepped out, and as he walked closer Mistoffelees saw it was the queen of the pair, Eris.

She stood with a slightly askew grin on her face and watched him approach. Mistoffelees didn't stop until he was on the porch, two paces away from her, close enough to stare into those cold sharp eyes and to smell the strange tang of her fur. She licked her lips as she stared him down.

"Go get Macavity," Mistoffelees commanded. His decision had emboldened him. "Now."

Eris held his gaze for an uncomfortably long time before turning and slithering back into the house. Mistoffelees' pulse pounded in his ears and the sound of his rapid, ragged breaths filled the air until the door creaked open again and a much taller figure stepped out.

Macavity said nothing, coolly staring down at him with a precisely quirked eyebrow. No hench-cats in sight. He was awfully trusting. And, Mistoffelees thought, holding his chin up and keeping the defeat out of his voice, he had good reason to be trusting. Mistoffelees wondered if the Hidden Paw had been asleep.

He stared back, glaring at the tall red cat who had caused his tribe so much pain and suffering. For a moment, so close to Macavity, he felt a strange burst of power and control. He quelled it before it led him to do anything foolish. He was already about to do something foolish enough.

"All right," Mistoffelees said. "I'll do it."

* * *

 _To be continued_

 _Don't look at me like that_

 _You knew what this was!_


	9. Copulation

**Written in Blood**

 **WaitingformyMunkustrap** , let me put that table back in place, you might need it again. **HGP** , I'm sorry to say it's only going to get worse for poor sweet Misto from here on! **YoharasWorld** , I make you suffer because I care? If it helps, there's a long way to go before the ending, so there's still a chance for everything to turn out okay. We'll see. ;) **Guest** , thank you! You're welcome on the train any time! I think some Mac/Misto kits would be cute indeed, so... I guess we might find out soon what they look like? Maybe? **Jellicle Cat- Bombalurina** , thank you so much! Don't worry, I will finish this story, even though I left you on another cliffhanger of sorts. Eep!

Huge thanks to everyone who are reading, following, and favouriting. Big thanks to **WaitingformyMunkustrap** for beta-reading this chapter.

Please note that this chapter contains **sexual coercion/rape and is otherwise not for kittens**. If this bothers or triggers you, you can absolutely skip this chapter and rejoin the story once the next chapter is up. Future chapters may refer to this one, but this will be the only scene of its kind in the story.

* * *

 **9\. Copulation**

Macavity's unreadable eyes were on him for a good, long time. When the Hidden Paw finally decided he'd built enough tension, he smirked knowingly and nodded.

"I'm very glad we could come to an agreement, Mistoffelees. Come inside."

Mistoffelees balled his paws into tight fists, tried his best to keep them from shaking, and followed Macavity inside the house.

The house was different than Mistoffelees remembered. At least, he assumed it was. When he'd first been dragged here, he'd been too frightened and preoccupied to notice his surroundings, and on his way out, he'd been too busy laboring with his kittens to notice much of anything.

There was more activity now, that much he knew. Everywhere he turned there was a tom or a queen. Some slumbered in corners, others were wide awake and pacing the house. Others were huddled, talking, tousling. As they rounded a corner, Mistoffelees saw three toms and a queen savagely tucking into a meal of roast chicken. One of the toms was Bixbite. Mistoffelees shuddered in revulsion.

They passed by a sight that Mistoffelees recognized all too well: the large brown bureau covering the entrance to the basement. A miserable-looking tom stood by the bureau and watched him and Macavity walk by.

"I want to see her," Mistoffelees said, his eyes fastened to the bureau. "I want to talk to her first. Let me see that she's all right."

Macavity's pace came to a gradual halt. He turned on his heel and gave Mistoffelees another long, cold stare.

"All right," he said after a few moments. "Don't ever claim I've not been generous with you."

He followed Macavity to the bureau and watched as he moved it aside with a simple flicker of his wrist, as though it weighed nothing.

Macavity turned to the brown tom. "Vincenzo, you will remain here. If anything comes up those stairs without me, slit its throat. Understood?"

"Y-yes boss," Vincenzo nervously said. The tom's fur was dull and his face looked haggard. Mistoffelees would have felt pity for him, if he hadn't been one of the toms keeping his daughter locked away.

He followed Macavity down the flight of stairs, a sick feeling of familiarity in his gut. It was replaced by numbing relief when he spotted Mandragora, who stood strong in front of a nest of blankets. She was strong. Mistoffelees was proud.

Macavity stood by the bottom step, making it clear the visit was going to end the second he said so.

"Mandra," Mistoffelees gasped. His heart broke as his daughter's composure crumbled and she threw herself into her father's arms.

"Dad!"

"I missed you, kitten!"

"Am I going home?"

He hugged her tighter. His eyes darted around the basement, making sure she had blankets, noting the food and water that had been brought to her. At least Macavity was keeping his word and caring for her.

"Soon, Mandra," he said, taking her by the shoulders and pressing his forehead to hers. "I promise you'll be out of here soon. I'm taking care of everything."

She pulled back, alarmed. "Dad, you're not… I know what he wants, you're not going to…"

"I'm so sorry, Mandra. Please don't hate me."

"Don't… please…" she said weakly. "I'll find a way to escape on my own! Don't do it, please…"

"Just trust me," Mistoffelees said. He pushed the words out before he could give himself time to doubt them. "Trust that I know what I'm doing, okay?"

Mandra pressed her head to his again, defeated. "Oh dad. Don't do this for me…"

"Come."

Macavity's curt voice made them both start. Mistoffelees drew his daughter into his arms, squeezing the breath out of her. Once he was out of here, he was going to hug her every single day. "I love you, Mandra. Keep yourself safe. You'll be out of here soon."

He let her slip from his arms, and as much as it tore his heart apart to do it, he turned and followed Macavity back up the stairs.

Mistoffelees waited awkwardly as Macavity spoke to the brown tom by the basement entrance, and made him move aside as he used magic to drag the bureau back into place. That was the sort of magic Mistoffelees could do now, he thought fumingly. He could probably destroy that damn bureau now with a bolt of energy. But there was no way he was bringing Macavity down with his little zaps.

Instructions given, Macavity fixed his gaze on the smaller tom. Mistoffelees braced himself, though for what he wasn't quite sure. He supposed he expected Macavity to toss him over his shoulder and drag him to his bed while cackling, but the Hidden Paw merely cocked his head in the direction of the corridor and said, "Follow me."

The masses of queens and toms thinned out as they walked down the corridor. It was a relief, as with every step Mistoffelees felt more and more as though the hench-cats knew exactly why he'd come here, what his purpose was in dutifully following Macavity to his bed.

When they got to Macavity's room, Cesare stood by the entrance, smiling icily, his sister Eris grinning at his side. They stepped aside to let their master in and Cesare made a great show of sniffing the air lecherously as Mistoffelees walked by.

"No one interrupts us," Macavity said to the twins, and the moment Mistoffelees was inside, he shut the door.

Mistoffelees wasn't sure what to expect from Macavity's sleeping area. He'd made himself a nest of cushions and blankets, nothing peculiar or ostentatious, and the room was otherwise bare. It looked clean and smelled of Macavity, and no one else. Mistoffelees wasn't sure why that surprised him. Somehow he'd pictured Macavity dragging over and rutting a new cat every night.

It was strange to imagine someone like Macavity resting here, vulnerable in sleep. What did he think about before he drifted off? Did he ever relax, even for a moment? Did he think of books, of his favourite foods, did he practice his magic for the fun of it, did he enjoy music or dancing? What did he dream of?

Kittens, evidently, Mistoffelees mused. He dreamt of heirs, that much was obvious. He wondered if Macavity had ever been around kittens. Did he have siblings? Bast, he had parents, and he obviously had been a kitten himself once. What sort of child had Macavity been?

The Hidden Paw was busy circling the room, and when his little inspection was complete and he seemed satisfied, he came to a halt uncomfortably close to Mistoffelees. He swallowed; he'd forgotten how tall Macavity was.

"I've instructed Vincenzo, Eris, Cesare— _everyone_ —that if any harm should come to me while you are here, your daughter will be killed. And it will not be quick."

"Stop," Mistoffelees said, his stomach churning at those sinister, casual words.

"It's reality," Macavity said cryptically. "I don't care for violence. But I certainly understand the need for it."

Mistoffelees scoffed. "You have a strange way of showing you don't care for violence."

He wondered if the comment crossed a line, but Macavity grinned. "All a means to an end, Mistoffelees. When this is over, we'll get both what we want."

"Do I have to stay here with you until the kittens are born?" Mistoffelees asked curtly.

"No," Macavity said. Mistoffelees blinked; that was not the answer he expected. "You may return to your junkyard, so long as you keep my kittens healthy and come here when the time comes to bear them."

"Are you also going to let Mandra go the moment we're done here?"

Macavity's grin widened. "Well that would be quite foolish of me, wouldn't it? Do you think I would risk any harm to my kittens, after you get what you want? No, your runt will stay with me until this litter is born and brought to me, alive and healthy."

Mistoffelees started. What did Macavity mean by any harm, specifically? He swallowed hard, and said, "Then… you need to know something."

Macavity gave him an impassive look.

"I was pregnant a second time, but I miscarried the kittens a little under a year ago."

"Miscarried," Macavity said evenly.

He couldn't tell if Macavity was simply repeating the point, or if he didn't know what the term meant. "I lost them. They died inside me. I-I don't know what caused it, it just happened. So… so if I miscarry your kittens through no fault of my own, what then…?"

Macavity stared at him for a few long minutes. "Then you will return to me, and we will repeat this little ritual until you have given me my heirs."

Mistoffelees nodded numbly. This was going to happen, then. He stood stiffly, ready for the ordeal to begin, and flinched when Macavity raised a paw. There came no blow, no slap, no move to throw him across the room and onto the bed. Instead, Macavity cupped his jaw, lifting it slightly, and buried his nose in the exposed neck.

Macavity had been obsessed with his scent before and it seemed it was still the case. Clenching his paws, Mistoffelees let the other cat have his way, inhaling his scent, running a rough tongue along the delicate curve of his neck. If this worked to get it all done faster, then so be it. Mistoffelees stole a downward glance and nervously noticed that Macavity's length was slowly thickening.

So far it was all quite gentle, and Mistoffelees wasn't sure what to make of it. Macavity's paw pressed against Mistoffelees' chest, inadvertently palming a nipple, and Mistoffelees couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body. Any hope that Macavity hadn't noticed the reaction was gone as he lifted his head from Mistoffelees' neck and gave him a curious, amused look.

Mistoffelees held his breath. To his dismay, Macavity dragged his paw against his nipple, rolling it beneath the thick pad of his thumb. His efforts to hold his reaction in only served to make his inevitable moan louder. He pulled his body away on instinct and realized with horror that he was getting excited.

With a wicked grin, Macavity rolled the nipple one last time and reached down to give him a firm squeeze, sharp burning eyes boring into his the whole way. "No, stop-" Mistoffelees gasped, before realizing it was rather futile to protest. He'd already given his consent, even if it was under duress.

Macavity chuckled knowingly. "Get on the bed."

Swallowing hard and fighting the urge to cup his paws in front of himself, Mistoffelees obeyed and padded over the bed, crawling over the blankets. He hesitated, balancing on all fours, before deciding he'd rather stick with the undignified position and avoid having to see too much of Macavity. He pressed his cheek to the blankets, his stomach churning anew, and lifted his rear in the air, flicking his tail out of the way.

The blankets shifted as Macavity crawled behind him. There were only two sounds in the room: Mistoffelees' ragged, nervous breaths, and the soft wet sound of Macavity stroking himself, preparing himself for what was to come. Mistoffelees pressed his face harder to the blankets, doing his damnest to block out everything—the scent of Macavity on the blankets, the sounds of Macavity touching himself, the inevitable discomfort of what was to come.

He nearly jumped and yelped as Macavity placed his paws on his rear, touching him a little tentatively. Mistoffelees wasn't sure what to make of it; the touch was a little hesitant, squeezing his rear, stroking his lower back. It wasn't unpleasant, and perhaps that was exactly what made it so disturbing.

Macavity's paws wandered over to his hips, and suddenly Mistoffelees was self-conscious about Macavity's hands on his body. No tom but Tugger had ever touched him, and no tom but Tugger knew the imperfections of his body. Macavity's paws roamed until they pressed against the soft, loose skin of the smaller tom's belly.

Mistoffelees shuddered and tried to squirm away, a difficult task when squirming away from the paws made his buttocks bump against Macavity's erection. The thing already felt huge and violating.

Macavity's paws fondled his stomach for a few more moments before moving lower and briefly stroking the tux's softening erection. The touch wasn't enough to arouse him and Macavity didn't seem to care, anchoring one paw in Mistoffelees' hip while the other paw slid off his body.

He knew was what coming. He tensed, face buried in the blankets, trying to block out the reality of Macavity shifting just a little bit closer, erection in paw, until the thing was relentlessly pressing at his entrance.

Mistoffelees bit the blankets and whimpered, as the pressure quickly became a sharp spike of pain. Macavity pressed all the way in, tightening his hold on Mistoffelees' hips, and pulled back out, leaving a fiery pain behind.

 _Relax. Bast, just relax_! Mistoffelees stifled a groan of pain and tried to force his shaking lungs to draw in a slow breath, trying to will his tense muscles to relax a bit, to give himself a little bit of relief until this was done. He hoped Macavity wasn't a prodigious lover; the sooner he spent himself inside Mistoffelees' body, the better.

The thrusts became harder, faster, and Mistoffelees gave up on trying to relax, bunching the blankets tightly in his claws, his jaw clenched so tight his teeth felt ready to crack.

He almost missed it when Macavity spoke. "You – enjoyed it when you made your first litter?"

"What?" Mistoffelees hissed. What kind of question was that?

And suddenly it dawned on him. Macavity wanted him to conceive successfully, and that meant recreating all elements that may have been responsible for his previous pregnancies. Magic, of course, along with the Jellicle Moon, were huge factors. But something told him the magic here was strong enough to make this happen without any outside help.

He thought about lying, because he didn't want to deal with the shame of having an orgasm in Macavity's presence, but maybe it _had_ been a factor the other times, and he had to grudgingly admit that he did want this to be a successful mating.

"Oh…" he ground out, wincing in discomfort. Macavity was big, about as big as Tugger, but his thrusts were rough and careless. "Yes, I… I did."

"What will it take for you to enjoy it?" Macavity asked through halting breaths. It was strange, Mistoffelees thought, to hear Macavity in such a borderline-vulnerable state. But he had no allusions; Macavity was not vulnerable, ever.

He was only half-hard, an instinctive reaction more than anything. Macavity wouldn't be pleased until he came, so he would have to work at it somehow.

Mistoffelees unlatched one tense paw from the blanket and, struggling for balance with Macavity still thrusting at him, slid the fingers into his mouth to moisten them before reaching down to caress his nipples.

The contact made him gasp, and a few rolls and pinches did convince his member to reluctantly harden, but the whole situation soon made any sensation of pleasure turn to pain. Mistoffelees groaned in frustration and reached for his erection, pumping it a few times, though he had to stop both because it wasn't working, and because Macavity's thrusts were knocking him off-balance.

He clenched his claws back into the blanket and, grudgingly, resorted to his final option.

"Bite me," Mistoffelees said in a weak voice. "Bite my scruff."

Macavity chuckled, maybe a little incredulously, but obeyed the instruction, slowing his pace for a moment. Mistoffelees felt intense heat all along his back as Macavity leaned over him, fastening his teeth into his scruff and pulling hard.

The bite was harder than anything Tugger had ever attempted. To Mistoffelees' horror, he reacted more intensely as well, unable to hold back a loud groan as his body shuddered with excitement. Macavity's teeth stopped shy of breaking the skin. He straightened up, forcing Mistoffelees to straighten with him. With his teeth in the smaller tom's scruff and his paws clasping his hips, Macavity resumed his pace.

This felt dirty. More so than being fondled and penetrated, this felt like a violation, because this was something he'd discovered with Tugger, something that gave him so much pleasure, and to have another cat do it to him made him feel sullied.

Still, it was working, and as he felt Macavity's thrust become short and erratic, the bigger cat's breaths hot and heavy against his scruff, Mistoffelees took his erection in his paw again and stroked, trying to concentrate hard enough to climax. He finally managed a brief, unpleasant orgasm, spilling himself onto the blanket and tightening despite himself around Macavity's length.

Evidently his orgasm was all Macavity had been waiting for. Two more hard thrusts and the Hidden Paw was done, jerking soundlessly as Mistoffelees felt the burning seed spreading inside him.

It took a few long, painful minutes before Macavity finally pulled out of him, leaving a burning ache behind. Bit by bit Mistoffelees relaxed, unclenching his paws, relaxing his jaw, getting breath back into cramped lungs. His scruff felt sore and the less said about his rear, the better.

He let Macavity get to his feet, clean himself off, do whatever he wanted before Mistoffelees turned around to face him. It was only when the sound of movement stopped and Macavity curtly said "Rise" that he moved, gingerly crawling off the blankets and back onto his feet.

He felt weak, shaky, sick. Macavity looked poised, not a strand of fur out of place. He met Macavity's eyes and the returned gaze was impassive. "How long until you know?"

Mistoffelees drew in a shaky breath. "Soon. Within the week."

"I am letting you return to your junkyard as a favour. I expect you to return here the moment you know. You will either prove to me that you are carrying my kittens, or we will repeat what we've just done until you do. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

No more needed to be said, and Macavity headed to the door, nodding to Eris and Cesare as he left. It wasn't clear if Mistoffelees was being left to his own devices to leave the house and return home, but it hardly mattered at this point. There was nothing he could do in a house surrounded by hench-cats and magic.

But still…

But still, he tried. Macavity and the twins were gone. Mistoffelees closed his eyes, pictured the basement, pictured Mandragora, and gathered his energy to teleport.

For a moment, there was no resistance, and Mistoffelees felt the familiar sideways pitch as his magic prepared to bend space and bring him to his destination. But before his body could leave the room, a force like a full-body slap nearly sent him stumbling onto his arse.

Mistoffelees whimpered, placing his paws on his knees and struggling for breath. Of course Macavity would have wards in place to prevent him from swooping in and teleporting Mandra away. Of course he'd have thought of everything. Damn him.

Tears prickled at his eyes as he hurried out of Macavity's room, past the queens and toms littering the house. He saw no sign of Macavity.

The moment he was outside, Mistoffelees practically ran to the only place in Elmsmere Way that made him feel safe, propelling his aching body until he'd reached the house where he'd given birth to his kittens, leaping in through the broken window.

Once inside, he tongue-bathed himself to remove Macavity's scent until he retched and when he was done, fell to all fours on the cold floor of the room.

He stared at his paws, tensely clenching against the floor, until he realized the darkness of the room had been joined by a faint, silvery glow.

Mistoffelees squeezed his eyes shut, dangerously close to tears. When he opened them again, the sparkling had reached his arms, tiny dots of magical light illuminating his black fur, heralding something he'd planned, but did not want.

It was done.

* * *

 _Another cliffhanger of sorts... but you all knew what this was!_


	10. Revelation

**Written in Blood**

 **YoharasWorld** , I can't thank you enough for your beautifully-worded reviews. It's so nice to see someone has such love for this story. Thank you again. :)

 **WhittingtonsFriend** , I hate to break it to you, but you're about to feel a lot sorrier for the boys. :P **HGP** , thank you for reviewing, and poor Misto indeed! **Guest** , hey, we don't know what he does in his spare time! Maybe he scrapbooks? Sorry to have made you wait, but hopefully you'll enjoy (hm?) Tugger's reaction.

Huge thanks, as always, to all those who are reading, reviewing, and following. Updates have been few and far between; personal things have happened lately that make it a little difficult to write for this fandom with the same joy I used to, but I want to bring that joy back and it really helps to see your interest and support.

Big thanks to my dearest, **WaitingformyMunkustrap** , for beta-reading this chapter.

* * *

 **10\. Revelation**

Mistoffelees sat on an upturned flowerpot, staring mindlessly across the junkyard as the sun set. The stink of burnt wood and ruined dens had finally dissipated and, slowly but surely, the Jellicles who'd lost their homes began to recover.

It meant a few were still temporarily rooming with others, until the weather softened enough for proper construction to begin. Bombalurina and Pouncival had managed to squeeze into Etcetera and Tumblebrutus' den; Old Deuteronomy, now back at the vicarage, kindly offered to let Jellylorum and Gus stay in his den; and Tourmaline and Verismo were now playing host to Cassandra and Alonzo.

Time moved on, but Mistoffelees felt as though he were frozen, in a tiny pocket of time he controlled until he chose to crawl out of it.

He'd taken to waking up early and sitting outside by himself, taking a few rare moments to drop the mask and let the stress and anxiety seep through. Tugger assumed he was practicing magic and didn't disturb him.

It had been five days since Macavity, five days since he'd returned after tongue-bathing himself raw before getting within sight of Tugger, who was still convinced his mate was working on a magical solution to the issue of Mandra's captivity. Mistoffelees allowed the delusion; the longer Tugger could feel peace, the better. Bast only knew Mistoffelees didn't feel an ounce of peace; fear and guilt over what he'd done had settled into cold nausea in the pit of his stomach.

Tugger trusted him. His kittens trusted him. The tribe loved and supported him, united in the tragedy that followed Jezebel's death.

Mistoffelees drew in a shaky breath and curled his arms around himself. The wind was cold and a headache pulsed between his ears. He hadn't felt well ever since he'd returned from Elmsmere Way, but that could be attributed as much to stress as to a certain condition. It would probably be possible for someone to tell him for certain if he was pregnant, now. Still, he put it off as long as possible. Everything would be destroyed once he found out, either way.

The sun huddled behind the horizon, and soon Mistoffelees was no longer alone. The clang and clatter of the junkyard waking up kept him company, and before long he spotted Plato in the distance, off in search of something to hunt for breakfast. Tumblebrutus and Etcetera followed shortly, and Bombalurina was not far behind. Cyrano darted by, pausing to confirm that his father was still sitting on the flowerpot, and ran off again to hunt.

Mistoffelees had to resist the urge to hide his face when he saw his kittens now. What would they think of him, once they learned what he'd done? They would hate him. They wouldn't understand. No one would understand.

Tourmaline and Verismo walked past, and Mistoffelees was grateful that they didn't look his way. Tourmaline should have been the one to be thinking of kittens with her new mate. Kittens were something to celebrate. This abomination he'd started was not.

 _What have I done? Bast, what have I-_

"Misto?"

It was Electra, who politely waited until she got his attention before padding over with a smile. "May I sit with you?"

Mistoffelees probably would have rebuffed anyone else, but Electra's presence was comforting. Of all the queens, she and Demeter were his closest friends, and Electra's closeness with Augusta meant she was around a lot. She had a quiet and kind manner. He could use that right now.

He nodded to a crate next to him. "Of course. Is Augusta still asleep?"

"Out hunting," Electra said, settling down by his side. She looked at him for a few moments and said, "I was hoping to talk to you alone. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"You look a bit tired today."

"I feel tired," Mistoffelees sighed. He flattened his ears as he rubbed his eyes; his headache was worsening, and now it was difficult to focus his eyes. His stomach was unsettled and his head felt light. Maybe he'd just put off breakfast too long.

"I know it's a difficult time, I… If you'd like me to speak with you later-"

"No, please. I'm fine, Electra. What did you want to talk about? Is everything all right with you and Augusta?"

Electra giggled. She didn't laugh all that often, and it was surprising, but not unpleasant. "Oh, Misto! Yes, everything is fine. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, to ask you. In a manner of speaking. I know that, with everything that's happening right now, it's a strange time to be asking this, but… the Jellicle Ball is about nine weeks away."

Mistoffelees idly pressed his fingers against the ache in his head, waiting for her to explain the non sequitur. "Yes?

"And Augusta and I…" Electra fiddled with her claws before continuing. "Misto, we've been friends a long time, you and I. I always looked up to you, when I was a kitten, and… well, you've always been there for me, and I love you for it. I know it may seem strange that I'm asking you, but… I don't want there to be anything strange between us, because…"

Despite his headache, Mistoffelees smiled. "Maybe you should just go ahead and say it."

"I was hoping to take Augusta as my mate and to dance our union at the next Jellicle Ball. Ah!" Electra clapped a paw over her mouth, stunned that she'd managed to press the words out.

"That's what I imagined you were trying to say."

A smile peeked out from behind Electra's paw. "And you're okay with it?"

"Augusta is a grown queen," Mistoffelees said, as much as it twisted his heart to admit that his kittens were no longer his kittens. "She doesn't need my permission to become mates with the queen she's loved all this time. But if she did need my permission, I would give it in a heartbeat. I can't think of anyone who'd love her more than you, Electra."

Electra's smile became watery and she gathered Mistoffelees into a hug. "We're family now, Misto! We're going to… oh, we're going to have the entire family back with us for the Jellicle Ball, you'll see."

Mistoffelees shut his eyes and squeezed her back. If he had his way, then they would indeed have the entire family together for the Jellicle Ball, though it remained to be seen how intact their family would be.

As he pulled away from the hug, a burst of dizziness made him lean to the side and nearly pitch off the flowerpot. Electra caught him by the arms.

"Easy there! Misto, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees weakly said. He held on to her arms and shifted until his paws touched the ground. Despite the coolness of the evening, he felt awfully warm. "I-I'm just… I'm a little tired and I missed breakfast."

"Just sit down," Electra said. Her voice seemed tinny and distant. "You've been under so much stress… I'll bring you something to eat, just don't—Misto!"

He swayed on his feet, vision greying. He had the strangest impression of his body limply collapsing against Electra's before it blinked out of existence.

* * *

Waking up felt like wading through thick mud. Technically, Mistoffelees regained consciousness before being shaken, lifted, and placed down on a soft bed, but he felt too weak and sluggish to really pay attention to what was being said or done to him. It was only when a cold cloth was pressed to his head that things came back into focus and the distant voices became clear.

"—pletely normal, yes. Oh, I know it's a little alarming."

"A bit, yes. I hope Tugger gets here soon!"

"I know, dear, I really… oh, I do believe he's returning to us. Misto?"

Jenny and Electra were here with him, and Tugger was not. Not yet. He cracked open his aching eyes, noted he was in Jenny's den, and ran his tongue over his parched lips. "I'm awake," he rasped.

"You gave us a fright!" Jenny said, pressing the cold cloth down with one paw and petting his headfur with the other.

"I'm sorry."

Electra sat on the bed by his side, taking his paw. "I'm only glad I caught you before you hit the ground."

He squeezed Electra's paw, then used it as leverage to sit up. The coolness on his forehead helped with the headache, but the churning in his stomach wasn't getting any better. He groaned softly, gathering his legs close to his chest and dropping his face on top of his knees.

Jenny's paw resumed its petting. She seemed to be thrumming with excitement, and the thought only made Mistoffelees want to sink his head farther into the crook of his knees.

"Now that you're awake," Jenny said grandly. "I can tell you you're going to be just fine, and that I know the reason you fainted."

"You do?" Mistoffelees peeked at her. She was smiling broadly.

"Oh, my sweet dear! I'm sorry—I know this is a strange time for such news, but I suppose we could use all the happiness we can at the moment. When I was examining you, I couldn't help but notice your scent. It's faint, but- you're pregnant!" Jenny finished the announced with a happy giggle.

"Congratulations, Misto," Electra said sweetly. She tried to take his paw again but he made a point not to squeeze back.

He knew it. Had expected it, and yes, a desperate part of him had hoped for it, because it brought him one step closer to ending this nightmare, but… He swallowed thickly and felt hot tears pooling in his eyes. He'd done it. He was pregnant with Macavity's kittens.

"J… Jenny?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'm going to be sick."

Jenny had a practiced hand, and within seconds she found a clay bowl and held it before him as he shuddered and vomited into it. Still at his side, Electra gasped.

"It's all right, it's all right," Jenny cooed, rubbing the back of his neck as he coughed pitifully over his bowl, throat burning. "You poor thing. This is rather the same way you reacted the first time we discovered you were pregnant, do you remember? How funny that such good news is always met with an upset stomach!"

Mistoffelees only moaned. Oh Everlasting, if only she knew. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wishing to stare into the bowl, not wanting to meet Electra or Jenny's eyes either. They were so happy. How could he do this to them?

"Is he here? Jenny! Hello?"

"Dad?"

Mistoffelees shut his eyes tighter. How could he do this to his family?

The loud crash of the den door and the frantic stomping heralded his mate's arrival, followed by the quieter footsteps of one of his daughters. Mistoffelees cracked an eye open and pitifully looked up. Tugger barged into the room, with Augusta close behind.

"Misto! What's wrong?" Tugger froze for a second, probably spying the bowl and hesitating at the idea of getting too close to potential vomit, but his concern quickly won out. He carefully settled himself down on the bed next to Mistoffelees' curled-up, trembling body and petted his shoulder.

"Just a touch of illness," Jenny said, and Mistoffelees could practically hear the smile in her voice, thrilled to know what she assumed to be a happy secret. She took the bowl from his lap, no doubt waiting for him to announce the news to Tugger.

He couldn't. He couldn't say it. He wanted to lie to them all, pretend the kittens were Tugger's, or pull Jenny aside and swear her to secrecy while he found a way to rid his body of the kittens and pretend it had never happened. But, Everlasting! He had to go through with this! How else was he going to get Mandragora back? He was too weak to fight Macavity, with claws or with magic. This was the only solution. He had to go through with this.

Curling his knees up closer to his chest, Mistoffelees whimpered softly and again hid his face into the space between his knees. Tugger was still rubbing his back, surely worried out of his mind. Mistoffelees made a point to enjoy the tenderness; he had the dreadful feeling it was the last of the sort he would feel from Tugger for a long while, if not forever.

When Mistoffelees spoke, his voice was raspy from his earlier sickness. "Electra… Augusta… I'm sorry, could you please give us a few moments alone?"

Augusta crossed her arms. "But Dad, what's wrong?"

"Listen to your father," Tugger said, not fully understanding, but understanding his mate's desire for privacy. "We'll meet you at home later."

Tugger searched Mistoffelees' eyes for a confirmation that this plan worked. Mistoffelees only blinked miserably.

"Do you want me to leave too?" Jenny asked softly as Electra dragged a reluctant Augusta outside.

Mistoffelees considered it for a moment and shook his head. He would need Jenny to help him through this pregnancy, and the sooner she knew the truth about how it had come to pass, the better. It would avoid him having to go through this conversation multiple times.

"All right." Jenny waited a few more tortuous moments, before asking, with a tender smile, "Misto, would you like me to tell him for you?"

She must have assumed his stomach was still upset, that it was the cause of his near-catatonic state. He nodded in reply, drawing in a shaky breath. Time to get it over with.

"Tell me what-?" Tugger started to ask, cutting himself off with a small gasp.

No one could say that Tugger was slow on the uptake. There weren't many reasons why Mistoffelees being sick to his stomach would leave Jenny looking so happy.

"Misto, are… are you pregnant?" he asked. Jenny's small giggle was confirmation enough. A second later Tugger enveloped him in a gentle, but still enthusiastic hug. "You are! I should have known—your fur looks beautiful! I-I… oh love, you've been looking so drained this week, on top of everything else…"

Oh Everlasting. He was rigid against Tugger's embrace, dragging his paws up to hide his face.

Tugger tightened the hug. "Misto, you're shaking. Hey, it's all right. I know this isn't the best time, but it's still great news. Sure we didn't mean to make kittens, but… I promise you, Mandra will be back in time to meet them."

Mistoffelees could only shake his head. His throat felt tight, and for a moment he wasn't sure if he was going to hack up or stop breathing.

"Would you happen to know when this litter was made?" Jenny innocently asked.

"Oh… well… you must be at least three weeks along, right Misto?"

"No," Mistoffelees whimpered. Tugger's pure joy was making this even more horrible.

"Longer than that? I think you'd be bigger if it-"

" _No!"_ The cry made Tugger and Jenny jump in shock. It took a few strangled sobs before Mistoffelees could get his next words out. "They're not yours, Tugger."

Jenny's paws flew to her mouth. Mistoffelees saw her out of the corner of his eye, but his gaze was locked on Tugger.

Tugger, whose eyes registered confusion, anger, and hurt, followed by a slump of his body that showed the very moment his heart broke.

"You didn't," Tugger said faintly.

"I agreed to Macavity's deal. One week ago. I had to, Tugger, I'm-"

Tugger drew away from him as though burnt, paws shaking violently. "You went to him? He touched you? He _mated_ with you?"

"It's all I could do, I had to do it for Mandra, I-"

"And now you're pregnant?"

"I'm sorry Tug, I-I-"

Tugger shot to his feet, running out of the den without a glance back, as though ready to hack up.

Panicked, Mistoffelees watched his mate hurry away and he yelled the only thing he could think of: "I love you! Tug, please…"

His mate was gone. The nausea began to creep back up his throat and Mistoffelees covered his mouth with a whimper.

With a weary sigh, Jenny handed him the bowl again. With nothing left to bring up, all he could do was cough and gag miserably.

"Mistoffelees, you're going to have to explain to me what's going on," Jenny said sternly. "Because it cannot be what it sounds like."

Mistoffelees drew in a few ragged breaths and spat into the bowl. "It's exactly what it sounds like."

"Did… did Macavity force you?"

He could have laughed, if the situation wasn't so damn miserable. "Yes, technically. Oh, he left me a choice. It was either mate with him and give him kittens, or… or Mandra was going to end up like Jezebel."

Jenny recoiled, smothering her mouth with her paw. "Mistoffelees. Don't say such things."

"Macavity made his intentions very clear. I've been lying to Tugger all week, you know. I told him I had a plan to get Mandra back using my magic. Well, technically it's true."

Mistoffelees laughed bitterly. A moment later the sound dissolved into pitiful sobs. "It's my bloody magic. It's always been my bloody magic he wants. Macavity wants magical kittens, that's all. That's all I can do for him. So is this really so terrible?"

He met Jenny's eyes. She stared back, her expression unreadable, until he saw the tears pooling in her eyes. She wasn't made of stone. "Oh, my poor sweet dear…"

"In nine weeks it'll all be over," Mistoffelees said. He was verging on hysteria, his paws shaking as he held the bowl in his lap. "I'll just have this kitten and bring it to him and he'll give me mine back. We can pretend this all never happened."

"That's going to be difficult," Jenny gently said. "What do you plan on telling your family? What about Tugg-"

"I should go," Mistoffelees murmured. He handed Jenny the bowl and struggled to slide his legs off the bed. They felt like stones. "Thank you for taking care of me, Jenny."

She pressed her paw to his shoulder in an attempt to keep him on the bed. "Misto, you should wait. It's not unusual to faint when pregnant. But it could mean something isn't quite right and-"

"Point noted. I'm still leaving."

"Considering the nature of this pregnancy-"

"I know, Jenny. I know. And don't tell anyone! Not yet."

"I won't. But you need to come back and see me. Tomorrow. This is very unusual, and I need to make sure you're all right."

"You're certainly optimistic," Mistoffelees muttered. He managed to get his feet under him. Probably he looked as awful as he felt right now, disheveled and nauseated, and he concentrated on getting his legs to work, getting him on his way out of Jenny's den. Things were not going to be all right for a very, very long time.

* * *

Bloody hell.

Bloody Everlasting hell.

Tugger had no words for company, only his irregular gasping breaths and his thumping heart as he stomped to the farthest end of the junkyard, away from Jenny's den, away from his mate.

He ended up near the south side of the yard, where the fire had eaten away at junk piles and various bits of scrap. It still smelled like that awful day when this nightmare began.

Tugger walked until he reached the very edge of the yard, where the fence was still burnt, and turned back, pacing erratically, tail whipping and fur bristling. Panic was close. Panic and heartbreak. How? How could Misto…?

How could his mate…?

Could they even still be called mates at this point…?

His mate was pregnant…

… with Macavity's kittens.

" _Aargh_!" Tugger roared, clenching and unclenching his paws until his claws dug deep into his palms. Mistoffelees always knew how to calm him from a panic, but he was alone now. He was alone. He was going to get used to being alone.

His heart thundered against his chest. It was getting difficult to breathe. Tugger whipped around, caught sight of the nearest object, and funneled the entirety of his anger into a hard punch to the side of a half-burnt wooden crate.

His paw went straight through it. Splinters dug into his skin, embedded themselves into his fur. Again and again he struck the crate, picturing Macavity, picturing his hurt and betrayal, until his paw felt raw and aching and the splinters drew blood.

Yanking his fist free, Tugger collapsed to the cold ground. He clasped a paw over his mouth and sobbed long and deep.


	11. Abjuration

**Written in Blood**

Folks, I'm aware it's been months between updates, so I have to make a point of saying THANK YOU. Thank you, everyone who is still reading, following, reviewing this story. I promised I would not abandon it, and I will not!

 **KanaDreemurr** , mon ami! Merci beaucoup pour votre commentaire! **YoharasWorld** , hate me or love me, I accept my fate! As always though, I love your detailed and loving reviews, and I hope you're still invested in this little angst-fest. **WaitingformyMunkustrap** , thank you, dearest! 3 **HGP** , I keep saying this, but it's only going to get worse for the poor babies before it gets better! **Guest/Saffiaan** , they could use all the hugs they can get, so HUG THEM! **Guest #2** , we shall see. Right now, I don't know Tug and Misto are too fond of each other. **Guest #3** , I'm so sorry you had to wait so long! Hopefully this will answer some of your questions? **Hdfhadhfddajfdfa** , here, have a tissue. You're going to need more.

Huge thanks as always to my dearest, **WaitingformyMunkustrap** , for beta-reading this chapter.

* * *

 **11\. Abjuration**

Sleep did not come easily. Mistoffelees only realized he fell asleep at some point because he startled himself awake, blinking in the darkness and profoundly aware that he was alone in the den.

He hadn't seen Tugger since his storm-out of Jenny's den. He hadn't even seen his kittens. He'd avoided them all in favour of locking himself up in his den, burrowed under every blanket he could drag over, a pitiful shield against the horrors of the outside world. He'd hoped that sleep would tear him away from his depressing reality, give him refuge and faint spots of hope in dreams far-removed from the waking world, but sleep had been cold, and now Mistoffelees swallowed hard against his rising nausea.

Of course, the sickness was beginning already. He'd assumed another pregnancy would be easier, since his body already knew what to do, and his second (though tragically short) pregnancy had not left him feeling so bad. It was an appropriate, ill omen of things to come.

Mistoffelees sat up, still huddled in his blankets, too hollow and numb to cry or scream or do anything but clench his jaw against the uncomfortable feeling in his belly. It took a long time before he brought himself to cast off the blankets and unsteadily rise to his feet. It was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but he needed to talk to Tugger. He doubted his mate would listen to reason, but rumours would start flying soon, and he needed to know what, if anything, Tugger had revealed while angrily stomping around.

And then, he would need to talk to his kittens. Never mind Tugger; talking to his kittens about what he'd done was the last thing he wanted to do.

That, and be pregnant with Macavity's kittens. Okay, so there were a lot of things that happened to be the last thing he wanted to do.

The cold air outside the den was bracing, providing Mistoffelees and his unsettled stomach with some scant relief. It wasn't snowing and the setting sun bounced brightly off the quiescent snow. It took Mistoffelees' eyes a moment to adjust to the strangely bright twilight. And then he spotted it.

The shape of a tom, fur and mane in disarray, breath misting in the cold air, huddled on a nearby piece of broken furniture. The snow crunched dully beneath Mistoffelees' paws as he forced himself to approach the huddled, miserable tom.

"Tugger? Have you been here all night?"

Snow and ice had collected on Tugger's mane, giving Mistoffelees his answer. Tugger didn't even try to meet his eyes, glassily staring at a piece of jagged ice on the ground.

Mistoffelees waited for his mate to answer, spotting with alarm the wooden splinters and rusty spots of dried blood in the fur of Tugger's right paw. "What happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

Again, Tugger's entire world seemed focused on staring at the little piece of ice. Mistoffelees tried a different approach. "Have you seen any of the kittens?"

A slow, distracted shake of the head was all Tugger spared as an answer. Mistoffelees rubbed his brow; the headache was back, and even the cold air wasn't doing much to quell his nausea anymore. He had no patience for Tugger's dramatics right now, not when he felt light-headed, and had a dozen things to deal with. He began to walk past Tugger as he spoke. "Okay. We're not speaking. Terrific. Look, I need to go talk to Jenny about something, and then I have to-"

"Why?"

When Tugger spoke, his voice had the croak of someone who'd either spent a good amount of time screaming, or had remained silent for hours. Probably a combination of both. In that order. It had the effect of stopping Mistoffelees in his tracks. He clenched his fists and slowly turned to his mate. "Tugger. Let's not start this. You know exactly why."

"You went to him." Tugger spoke slowly, as though enumerating points he'd gone over and over in his head already. Likely he had. "You walked right up to the house, you went to him, you let him touch you, you let him mate with you, you let him put his seed inside you…"

"Stop it…" Being forced to revisit the memories was not helping Mistoffelees' nausea.

"Why would you let him do that?" Tugger sounded genuinely bewildered.

Mistoffelees clenched his jaw, releasing a small hiss of aggravation. "Because he promised me my daughter back. That's all, Tug. It's just… it's just an agreement. A deal."

"You're pregnant. You're going to give birth to his kittens—Everlasting, they're your kittens too! You're going to leave them to him? You call that a deal?"

"If it gets us Mandra back? Yeah, I call that a deal."

Tugger's attention finally drifted from the piece of ice to Mistoffelees' eyes. He looked as exhausted as he sounded. "Did you see her?"

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, nausea pulsing in his stomach. It was difficult to call on denial to keep his guilt at bay when Tugger actually looked him in the eye. "I did. She's all right. A little rattled, but she's strong. She's… she's going to wait until this is done and she's going to be fine."

 _This_. As though it were a simple, inconsequential task. As though it weren't nine weeks of hell, a birth that might very well destroy him, and an act that was already tearing his family apart.

"So you were there. In his den. You were right there, you saw Mandra. And you didn't get her back?"

Hot, guilty tears welled in Mistoffelees' eyes. "You think I didn't try!? Everlasting hell, Tugger! Do you think my magic stands a chance against Macavity? Do you think I would have stood a chance, cartwheeling in there with a wooden stick trying to fight off his army of damn henchcats? He's got _dozens_ in there now!"

"But why _this!_?" Tugger finally found emotion other than bland bewilderment; unfortunately, it was anger. He bared his fangs, bolting to his paws and snarling barely a foot away from Mistoffelees. "This is a _betrayal!_ You snuck off while I was sleeping, mated with Macavity, and came back pregnant!"

They shouldn't be having this discussion here. Mistoffelees knew that, even had the vague impression of movement around them, that they were beginning to attract attention by screaming, but he was too far-gone to stand down now. "Piss off, Tugger! Did I have a choice? I'd rather do this than wait for him to kill or maim my daughter!"

"I thought you were better than this! You were supposed to be strong! Magical! The tom I fell in love with!"

Mistoffelees growled back. His head was spinning, but rage proved to be a very good stabilizer. "I'm sorry, I don't remember the part where you swooped in to fight him and rescue Mandra. Wouldn't want anything to get in the way of you sitting on your precious tail and letting others take care of things!"

Tugger snarled, and from the corner of his eye Mistoffelees saw his claws twitch. He was clearly fighting not to lash out. "I can't fight him; how the hell do you think that would turn out?"

"Well, what makes you think I can fight him?" Mistoffelees hissed. "What makes you think there was anything I could do except… except-" He cut himself off with a groan as the ground began to sway beneath his feet.

"Except what? Give in to him the second he begged you to mate with him?"

"Tugger, _please_. I really don't feel-" Spots began to dance in his vision, a telltale sign that he was about to faint again. His knees buckled and Tugger instinctively caught him, and Mistoffelees buried his face in the crook of Tugger's arm, despite Tugger being one of the last toms he wanted to see right now.

It was suddenly a struggle to stay conscious. He did, but the near-fall left his stomach feeling even more unsettled. Mistoffelees stuck a paw over his mouth as his stomach convulsed, but it wasn't enough to stop him from vomiting all over Tugger's arm and chest.

Tugger's shriek was one of pure revulsion. At least he had the presence of mind to lower Mistoffelees to all fours before leaping away, reacting with a disgusted shudder to the mess on his fur.

"I'm s… I'm sorry," Mistoffelees ground out. But the damage was done. Through the haze of tears in his eyes, he saw Tugger stand there, frozen in shock, covered in vomit, looking utterly sad and broken. He almost felt sorry for Tugger. Almost, and then he stared down into the snow as he hacked up again, and when he shakily glanced up, Tugger was gone.

He needed to get up. He needed to get his stomach under control, and go through with a thoroughly unpleasant task. And then, he would need to speak with his kittens, if Tugger hadn't already. If he had… oh, Everlasting. Misto could deal with seeing that look of stunned betrayal in Tugger's eyes. He didn't think he could survive seeing it in his kittens' eyes.

"Ah yes, it's that time of year, what with the stomach bugs and all!" Skimble's sudden, unnecessarily loud voice made Mistoffelees jump. He realized he'd been shaking with shock and cold, the snow seeping into the fur of his limbs, as Skimble's warm paws rubbed against his back.

"Now come on, let's get you all sorted out," Skimble said with forced brightness, easily gathering Mistoffelees into his arms. "Put your arms around my neck—that's right."

Mistoffelees didn't resist. He'd planned to see Jenny anyway to ask about something to settle his stomach, and it was nice to be handled by someone who didn't loathe him at the moment. He kept his face tucked into the warm orange fur of Skimble's shoulder, hiding from prying eyes and ears until the warmth and sweet scent of a den surrounded him and he was gently deposited on a cushion.

Skimble nodded, pleased with his handiwork. "There we are! Now sit nice and cozy there, I'll make you some tea."

"No, thank you… I don't think I can keep anything down right now."

"Oh yes, lad. You need to drink something, at least, or you'll get yourself dehydrated. And that's not good for you, and the… well." He cut himself off, but Mistoffelees didn't miss the way his eyes had darted down to his still-flat abdomen.

Mistoffelees groaned, smothering his eyes with his palms. "You know, don't you?"

Skimble smiled weakly and poured water into a kettle. "Aye, well, Jenny told me the happenings. I haven't spread it around, though, I can promise you that."

The den fell to silence as Mistoffelees rested his head on his knees, wearily watching as Skimble mixed a few herbs into a cup as the water began to heat. A strong, spicy scent filled the air as the hot water was poured into the cup.

"There," Skimble said, blowing on the hot tea as he brought it over. "There's some ginger in there, that should set you right. Let it cool a bit first."

Mistoffelees nodded and took the cup between his cold, shaking fingers. "It doesn't matter if you keep the news to yourself. Everyone's going to know sooner or later."

"Hm. Your little row with Tugger out there didn't help. You know how gossip spreads in this place. But you don't have to tell everyone the whole story until you're ready."

"I think… I think Tugger hates me," Mistoffelees whispered, bringing the teacup up to his mouth and taking a quick sip. The taste of the ginger was strong, and helped settle his stomach. "And the kittens will probably feel the same when they find out I'm pregnant, and how it happened."

"Now now." Skimble joined him by the cushion, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Oh, you can scratch that post when you get to it. For now, worry about getting that belly trouble under control. You can stay here as long as you need."

Mistoffelees minutely shook his head, taking a gulp of the hot tea. He was thirstier than he'd realized. "I really can't. I have something I need to do, before anything else."

"What could possibly be more important than getting some rest?"

It was exactly what had gotten him into trouble in the first place, but… "Macavity," Mistoffelees whispered into his cup. "I have to go see Macavity… and tell him the 'happy' news."

* * *

This wasn't happening. Everlasting hell, this wasn't happening.

Tugger's mind was a whirlwind. He was exhausted from his stubborn refusal to find a place to sleep, struggling to process a rather unpleasant mix of guilt and anger, and now his anxiety levels were through the roof thanks to one of his greatest phobias splattered all over his fur.

He'd abandoned Mistoffelees in the snow. He admitted it, even though there was nothing he could do to be of use to the sick tom, not when he was seconds away from getting sick himself if he stayed any longer.

None of it made sense to him, and he didn't know how to create some sense out of it, and all he knew was that he needed to be away from Mistoffelees until he could wrap his mind around what was happening.

Retreating to their den, Tugger quickly found a cloth—no way in Heaviside was he going to tongue-bathe himself clean this time—and dabbed at the mess on his fur. Though he did his best to ignore what he was cleaning up, he couldn't help but gag.

He almost missed the rustle at the entrance of the den, followed by two distinct voices telling the other to shut it before Cyrano and Josephine burst into the room where Tugger had hidden himself.

"Dad! Dad, what happened?"

"Were you and dad yelling? Pounce said he could hear you from his den!"

"Oh no! Are you okay?"

What a sight he must have made; trembling like a leaf, and covered in vomit. And no, he wasn't okay, for more reasons than he could possible articulate at the moment, and so all he could do was quietly shake his head.

"Oh dad, give me that," Josephine said, taking the cloth and dutifully helping him clear the mess on his fur. "Are you sick? What's going on?"

Cyrano, for his part, was busy scanning the den, a little guarded as his gaze landed on Tugger again. "Where's dad?"

"He's not here," Tugger said weakly. "He's… he's the one who got sick."

"Augusta said something happened yesterday," Cyrano said. "Electra knows something but won't tell us."

"Misto is…" Tugger swallowed hard before continuing, partly due to his own renewing horror over the situation and partly due to the mess still on his fur. The instinct to protect his children from the truth was strong. But then again, so were they. "He's pregnant, all right, kittens? He's pregnant. That's the big mystery."

Josephine started and nearly dropped the cloth. "Oh. Wow. That's unexpected."

"I didn't think you and dad wanted more kittens," Cyrano said, though he was still carefully scrutinizing his father as he spoke. Something didn't seem quite right and he was clearly catching on. "Was it a happy accident, or… is there something you're not telling us?"

Tugger sighed and dropped his head into his clean hand. There was no doubt that Cyrano had inherited Mistoffelees' eyes; he had the same penetrating gaze, and he was not going to be satisfied unless he got an answer. "It's complicated, it's-"

"What's complicated?"

They all turned to see Cappella standing at the entrance to the den, wrinkling her nose. "Blergh, smells like sick in here."

Josephine rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, look at dad, genius. I'm helping him clean up."

"Everyone's saying you had a fight," Cappella said, ignoring her sister and sitting by Tugger. "Is everything all right?"

Tugger was still struggling to think of a way to answer when Cyrano answered for him. "For starters, dad is pregnant."

"What?" Tourmaline's voice now joined them from the entrance to the den. "When did that happen?"

"Wait, who's pregnant?" Aloysius said, marching inside close on Tourmaline's heels. He sat down near Josephine, giving her a pointed look.

"It's not _me_ , you bloody moron, don't give me that look!" Josephine shrieked. "It's Dad!"

"Okay, what's going on?" Augusta huffed, stomping into the den. "Something happened yesterday, and I saw you all come in here, and now there's yelling, and if no one tells me what's going on, I'm going to start making up my own version!"

"Dad's pregnant," Aloysius bluntly said.

Augusta blinked. "Oh. Why the hell didn't Electra just say so? I'm insulted. Hey, I'm going to be a big sister!"

"We all are, you're not special," Josephine muttered. She finished clearing Tugger's fur and balled up the soiled cloth. "Mandra can finally stop complaining about being the baby… if she gets her tail in gear and comes back to us."

"She will," Aloysius said, cuffing Josephine on the shoulder. "She'll be back in time to hold her new baby siblings. Right, Dad?"

Tugger had remained wearily silent during the last few minutes of the whole commotion. Josephine's cleaning of his fur had helped him feel a little better, but it would take a whole lot more than a bath to bring peace to his mind.

He hadn't noticed his eldest son's silence until Cyrano spoke up. "There's something you're not telling us. Even with Mandra gone, you shouldn't… is there something wrong with the kittens?"

Tugger met his eyes. He couldn't lie to his son, couldn't find the energy to do so, but spilling the truth was even more draining. "It's difficult to explain… it-it's rather-"

"No!" Tourmaline shouted, bringing her fists down on the floor of the den. "No, enough with this. Everything is always too complicated to explain. Sod it, _life_ is complicated. We're not kittens anymore. Something is happening to our family, and we deserve to know what's going on. So you are going to tell us, and we are going to handle this as a family. Am I clear?"

Even Josephine lapsed into silence at her sister's impassionate outburst. Six pairs of eyes were now on Tugger, who responded by dropping his head heavily into his paws. Everlasting, he ached all over. "Macavity."

He said nothing more, until Cappella prompted him with a soft, "Yes?"

"When we approached him in Elmsmere Way, to see why he took Mandra, he offered an…" It stung bitterly to use Mistoffelees' own words to describe the situation. "An agreement. If Misto gives him kittens, he gives us Mandra back."

"What… what do you mean, gives him kittens?" Aloysius stammered. "As in he needs to steal some from a den?"

"No, you dolt," Tourmaline said, her voice dropping to a horrified whisper. "Magical kittens. Oh Everlasting! That's why Dad is pregnant, isn't it?"

As realization struck, another commotion of voices rose. "They're not Dad's kittens?"

"That's _sick_!"

"That's brave!"

"Macavity's a wanker!"

"Everlasting, these dumb kits are still going to our siblings, aren't they?"

"How could Dad do this?"

"How couldn't he? What was he going to do, leave Mandra to die?"

"It's still revolting!"

" _You're_ revolting!"

"Will you all be quiet for a moment, _please_?"

Cyrano's order, to Tugger's mild surprise, did manage to quiet the kittens. At least until Augusta couldn't resist throwing in the final word. "You're not my real dad, Cyrano."

"Right, but where is Dad?" Cyrano asked, turning his attention from the horde of his siblings to his father.

Tugger withered now that the attention was on him again. He needed silence, some time to think. Anything to do with the future, with existence more than a few minutes ahead, was too grey to process. Tugger's voice was exhausted and bitter. "I'm not sure. Between the yelling and him hacking up on me, he didn't give me details about his plans for the day."

Cyrano gave him a wan look. "What's going to happen next?"

"We wait for him to have the kittens and for Mandra to come home."

"And what about after that?"

Cyrano's unspoken words were loud and clear: will we still have a family, after that?

Tugger couldn't bring himself to lie. "I don't know."


	12. Lineation

**Written in Blood**

A great many thanks to everyone who is still reading, following, watching, and reviewing this story! You are amazing people and your support is much loved.

 **Alexandra Elf** , hug them all! They could all use it. **HumanGuineapig** , indeed where would we be without sweet Skimble? **YoharasWorld** , I wish I could clutch your review to my chest, because your kind words always keep me going. Thank you so much, and I hope you won't stay up late again to read this one! I do promise a happy ending, it'll just take a while to get there. **Kycklingk** , you can love and hate me, I'm okay with that! Thank you. J **Trashytrash** , thank you, that review was amazing! And so encouraging! I'm not revealing anything about the ending just yet, but I do promise an eventual happy resolution! **HorseLULU** , thank you! No one's going home just yet, but stick around, you'll see!

All the thanks and treats to my dearest, **WaitingformyMunkustrap** , for beta-reading this chapter.

* * *

 **12\. Lineation**

Mistoffelees fell to his knees on the cold floor, coughing and gagging, praying for the ginger tea served by Skimble less than an hour ago to keep his stomach in check until he got this over with. Teleportation had never made the world spin so nauseatingly before. It seemed, now that he was pregnant, his magic was going to behave very differently.

Once he was certain he wasn't about to grace the floor with sickness, Mistoffelees took a tired breath and dropped to his haunches. This house, this abandoned shack in the middle of Elmsmere Way, the place where he'd given birth to his kittens… it was a tiny oasis in the land of blood and pain under Macavity's control.

He was a part of that world too, now. Despite his efforts to resist and fight. He remembered Macavity's eerie promise that he would always get what he wanted, and shuddered in revulsion, about to place a hand over his abdomen, and stopping himself at the last moment.

Mistoffelees slumped back on the floor. No one escaped Macavity's will. Not even him. He would have to live with this now, the knowledge of his weakness, the reminder of his life spent with the marks on his body from this agreement and the awareness that he'd helped unleash more pain and blood and coercion on the world. He refused to think of the growing kittens as anything else but that—nebulous beings born of coercion and calculation and meant for a destiny too grim for Mistoffelees to dwell on. He'd given in. He was complicit.

But damn it. At least his daughter would not die for his stubbornness.

Shaking the dust from his fur, Mistoffelees rose to his feet, leaving the ramshackle house with its warm memories of kittens and friends and family, and strode out into the cold streets of Elmsmere Way. He hated how familiar the road to Macavity's den now felt.

A tom was sprawled on the front steps of Macavity's house, idly chewing on a bone. He sprang to his feet and snarled when Mistoffelees approached; evidently, no one had been expecting guests tonight. Macavity hadn't exactly put his elite guard on duty.

"Stop growling at me," Mistoffelees huffed. "Make yourself useful and get Macavity. He'll know who I am. He'll want to see me."

The scraggly tom blinked, sucked on his teeth, and obeyed, slinking back into the house while keeping a wary eye on Mistoffelees.

Was this what power felt like? Mistoffelees felt untouchable now, carrying Macavity's offspring. Surely the Hidden Paw would destroy anyone who so much as dared to touch the cat who carried his kittens. It was a triumph, but a cheap one. He wasn't scared of the hench-cats anyway.

Soon the door creaked open again, and the real source of his anxiety and terror stood there, a surprised grin on his face.

"Well, well…" Macavity purred.

"My daughter," Mistoffelees snapped. "Bring me to her, now. I want to see her, and then you and I can talk."

Macavity looked shocked, then amused, acquiescing to Mistoffelees' demand with a polite bow of the head. "By all means. I've just sent her food down. You can have five minutes; we don't want to keep her from her dinner, do we?"

Mistoffelees kept his head high as he followed Macavity inside the house, various queens and toms meowing and chattering about him as he passed them. The inside of the house was also much too familiar in sight and sound. He hated it. Once Mandra was out of here, he would find some way to burn this whole damn place to the ground.

* * *

Mandra lay on her back on the narrow wooden slat of a broken bedframe, balancing a small toy block in her paw. She squeezed it, felt the satisfying rush of magic as it vanished, and reappeared with a small clatter five feet away. She made a fist, splayed her paw, and the wooden block appeared in her palm once more.

Hurrah, magic. Magic so weak that Macavity's wards didn't even take notice of it. Magic so weak compared to what her siblings could do, the world's more useless short-range teleportation. With nothing else to do in captivity, she kept practicing her little teleportation trick. Her record so far was sending the wooden block a whole shattering seven feet away.

All hail Mandragora, the mighty teleporter of small blocks a very short distance away.

The scrape of the bureau blocking the basement entrance made her ears twitch. Idly she tossed the block up and down as the stairs creaked under the weight of a new arrival.

"Hi Vincenzo," she said. She tossed the block, caught it, and rose to a sitting position.

The scruffy brown tom nodded sullenly, carrying a large bowl full of food. Mandra sniffed at the offering; chicken, strips of fish, a few mice, and a small container of cream. At least she couldn't say Macavity had been starving her.

Which was more than she could say for Vincenzo. His fur had looked worn and scraggly when she'd first seen him two weeks ago, but now he was noticeably patchy, his paws shaking as he set the bowl down.

"Hey," she said softly. His eyes were wide and lifeless as he looked up at the sound of her voice. "Vin, take something, yeah? I'm not exactly a big queen. I can never eat everything you bring me."

Vincenzo shook his head. A smattering of fur drifted from him. "Can't. Can't eat."

"I won't say anything to Macavity. Take some food."

Again he shook his head, and slumped in defeat. "I can't eat. Stomach's all twisted up in knots. 'M sorry, kit. This is a sorry place for anyone to be." He sighed and scratched his chest. "I sure miss the pub…"

Mandra bit her lip. "When my father gets me out of here, he can help-"

"Your daddy needs all the help he can get," Vincenzo sighed. He scratched himself some more and jumped at the sound of nearby voices at the top of the stairs. With barely a glance back, he hopped back to the staircase, leaving Mandra with, "Eat your dinner."

Her dinner was already forgotten. Mandra leapt to her paws, squeezing the block in her hand as though it would somehow help, and made a half-panicked, half-relieved sound when Macavity walked down the stairs, followed by her father.

"Dad…?" She wanted to leap across the basement junk and throw herself into his arms, but living with Macavity for two weeks had taught her to tread carefully. He hadn't put a paw on her, but she'd seen enough of how he treated his hench-cats.

"Five minutes," Macavity said, giving Mistoffelees a stern look before padding back up the stairs.

Her father seemed to be reading her mind. As soon as Macavity was out of sight, he closed the distance between them and crushed her in his arms. "Mandra! Kitten… Everlasting, I miss you, we all miss you so much…"

"I'm fine, Dad," she murmured. It was a struggle not to cry. She hugged back, hard, until she pulled away to look him in the eyes. Oh Bast, he looked so exhausted. "Are _you_ okay? Is Dad okay? You look worn out… here, goodness knows he gives me too much food…"

Mandra pulled her father to sit on the ground with her, and picked a piece of chicken to hand to him. He made a face and put a paw over his mouth, hiccupping slightly. "No… thanks, Mandra, but I really can't…"

She tossed the chicken back in the bowl and pushed it away, worried about his reaction. He looked so sick. Was it stress? Because of her? "Are you okay? You don't look great, Dad. Don't worry about me, he treats me fine. See? Lots of food. I'm bored out of my fur, but I'm fine. Are you…?"

Mistoffelees sighed. His paw wandered to hers and she squeezed back, letting him take his time. Sitting there seemed to sap all his energy and it took a few minutes before he found the strength for a sad smile. "You won't be here much longer."

"Dad…?"

"Eight weeks or so. And then everything will be over, and you'll be home. I promise."

Mandra squeezed his paw even harder as she understood, loud and clear, what he meant. Her eyes darted down to his abdomen for a moment and she forced herself to meet his eyes again. No wonder he looked so tired and sick and defeated.

Gently, so as not to knock him flat on his back, she pulled him in for a hug. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"I'll have them before the next Jellicle Ball," he whispered against her neck. "You'll be home by then. Okay? Focus on that, kitten. It'll all be over soon."

They hugged until the creak of stairs made them pull apart. Macavity had them so well-trained, Mandra thought bitterly.

Mistoffelees rose to his feet and pressed a kiss to her head. "I love you, Mandra. Stay strong."

"I love you too, Dad…"

Alone again in the basement, Mandra watched as the bureau was pressed back over the entrance. With a huff, she kicked the bowl of food away with her paw as angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Mistoffelees was surprised to see the tall, lanky queen waiting by Macavity's side as he left the basement, smirking down at him. She looked too bony to be any sort of bodyguard, but she followed with a swagger to her step as Macavity cocked his head and led Mistoffelees back to his room.

It hadn't changed one bit. Mistoffelees shuddered at the sight of the familiar blankets but didn't resist when Macavity nudged him to sit. He and the tall queen loomed over him, almost like parents hovering over an unruly kitten. Mistoffelees wasn't sure if the thought made him want to laugh, cry, or vomit.

"Well?" Macavity wasted no time. Mistoffelees stared up, defiantly, wondering if there was any emotion behind those cold dark eyes. Was he even excited at the potential news? Or was this all just another check in his master plan?

At his side, the skinny queen sloppily chewed on a claw, looking bored. Mistoffelees paid her no attention, still staring at Macavity. "Congratulations," he said coldly. "You're going to be a father."

The queen snorted and punched Macavity in the arm. The Hidden Paw made no outward show of emotion, but Mistoffelees could swear there was a widening of his eyes.

"Sedna," Macavity said. The queen spat out the piece of claw she'd been chewing on and knelt by Mistoffelees, her joints cracking as she did so.

He recoiled for a moment and then forced himself to sit still, understanding now why Macavity had brought her in. She sniffed him, took his face in her paw, inspecting him and pursing her lips with a nod once she seemed satisfied.

"Oh yeah," Sedna drawled, patting his belly before he had a chance to stop her. "You got a ripe one here, Mac. He's pregnant for sure. Nice going!"

Mistoffelees wasn't sure what he expected next. He didn't think Macavity was the sort to jump and cheer at the news of the pregnancy, but he was a tad disappointed to see that Macavity's reaction was a somber nod. "You can return to your yard. But you know our agreement; you return to me once a week, and if anything happens to my kittens, you will come back to me so I can put more inside you."

He'd expected that, but Mistoffelees still felt the nausea closing up his throat. "Agreed," he muttered, getting to his feet and preparing to bypass Macavity without a word.

The Hidden Paw grabbed his arm. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make it clear that Mistoffelees wasn't to resist. He said nothing, looking Mistoffelees up and down, and pressing a paw to the flat belly.

Mistoffelees kept still, kept his breathing steady as the paw felt like fire against his fur. He chanced a look at Macavity's face, surprised to see the faintest hint of a smile, which vanishing as Macavity removed his paw and let Mistoffelees go on his way without another word.

He should have been relieved. The ordeal had been easier than he'd expected, Sedna and Macavity's groping aside. He'd managed to keep thoughts of Tugger at bay, but now, thoughts of his mate (former mate, he reminded himself) flooded his mind.

Tugger had been so happy, for those few seconds, thinking the kittens were his. How would things have gone if they'd conceived kittens again, the two of them? They would have celebrated, embraced, cried, made plans for the future, figured out ways to tell everyone. This was meant to be a special occasion, not a cold reveal in a house full of hench-cats. Not an announcement to a cat who'd raped him and had no thought for him beyond a magical vessel for his heirs.

Eight weeks to go. And then, everything would be over.

Mistoffelees walked, down the road of Elmsmere Way away from Macavity's home, back towards the junkyard, back to the home now filled with as much pain and sorrow as the one behind him.

* * *

 _I picture Sedna as looking like the feline equivalent of those decrepit old ladies with caked-on makeup and hair bleached to hell and back, sitting at the casino bar with a cigarette, yelling for another margarita. I'm not sure why I felt this was important to share, but NOW YOU KNOW._


	13. Indisposition

**Written in Blood**

Slowly but steadily, this story continues to progress. I will forever thank and cherish the people who continue to follow and review, despite the update speed. You are seriously wonderful.

 **Trashytrash,** as long as you continue leaving such nice words, I will continue to personally thank you! Here's the thing: writing IS my job, I just wish writing fanfiction specifically was my job. Doing this full-time? That's the dream. **Alia** , nothing can tear these boys apart forever, you know it. **HorseLULU** , sweetheart! Thank you for your words and THANK YOU for all your amazing fanart! Obviously I want you to paint some more, but focus on your exams too. **YoharasWorld** , I'm flattered but you can't ignore a pool for this little nonsense I write. XD Still, I'm glad you took the time to write, I'm always so eager to hear your thoughts on the latest chapter. You keep me going, friend. **SparkleQueen** , you got it my dear! I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter.

All the thanks and treats to my dearest, WaitingformyMunkustrap, for beta-reading and supporting and just generally being wonderful.

* * *

 **13\. Indisposition**

There was no avoiding it; even with a tribe of their size, winter boredom and a general penchant for gossip meant that no secret stayed secret for long.

Not only did everyone know Mistoffelees was pregnant again, but they knew the father was Macavity and not Tugger. What they didn't know, however, was how Tugger was dealing with the entire situation.

He'd stopped talking to anyone aside for his kittens, taking up refuge in his son Cyrano's den, giving his former den a wide berth. The only thing everyone knew for sure: he hadn't spoken to Mistoffelees in a full week, and clearly wasn't planning on speaking to him anytime soon.

"Oh, I'm sure he will!" Jelly said. With Skimble watching the elderly Gus for a few hours, she was free to enjoy some time in the fresh air, gossiping freely with a group of assembled queens. "He can't ignore dear Misto forever, can he?"

Bombalurina sighed and picked at her claws. "What else is he going to do? Just forgive him?"

"Once the kittens are born, they'll have to talk to each other, won't they?" Etcetera was curled into a little ball as she spoke, uncharacteristically subdued.

"That's still seven more weeks of pretending his mate doesn't exist." Jelly shifted where she sat, brushing snow off her fur. She turned to Electra, who sat nearby, ostensibly participating in the conversation, but not a word had come from her yet. "Electra, dear? What does your mate think of all this? These are her parents, after all."

Electra sat unmoving, all eyes on her. "… I don't think it's for me to say. Augusta's been keeping to herself. I just know they're having a difficult time."

"Of course they are," Bombalurina sniffed. "I don't think I would ever forgive Pounce if he cheated on me like that."

"Bomba!"

"Of course, you might be more puzzled than angry if Pounce came home pregnant by-"

"Sshh!"

The four queens immediately went quiet, conspicuously so as Mistoffelees stumbled down the path to Jenny's den. He made no move to look in their direction or to even acknowledge awareness of their presence, moving slowly and shakily with his arms wrapped around his chest. With a weak knock on Jenny's door, he was allowed in and disappeared from the sight of the gossipy quartet.

"He looks so sick," Etcetera sighed, once the tux was out of earshot. "Did you see that? His fur looks so dull now. Like he's about to just keel over and-"

"Etcie!" Electra gaped, slamming her paws on the snow in a dull thud. "Don't talk like that! He's not dying; he's just having a rough go. Okay?"

"Can't remember the last time I saw him out and about," Bombalurina said. Seeing Mistoffelees' sad state made her soften her tone. "Or Tugger, for that matter."

Jelly said, "I saw Tugger hunting this morning, though I don't know if the poor dear looked like he had the energy to catch anything."

"I just feel sorry for the kittens," Electra murmured. "They're even born yet. They didn't ask for any of this. Anyway… I'm going to see if Augusta needs me."

Solemn nods all around as Electra rose, following by Jelly hoisting herself to her feet and brushing more snow off her fur. "I should go see if my Gus needs anything. Electra, dear… do give our best to Augusta and the others and… if they need anything, call on us."

Electra nodded. Bit by bit the group broke apart, finding other things to do. Even the allure of gossip couldn't alleviate the grim situation.

* * *

"I'll be with you in a moment, poppet." Jenny directed Mistoffelees to come inside her den, petting his shoulders kindly. In the back, quick, harsh coughs kept drowning out a soft speaking voice. "I just need to finish one thing…"

"Is that Munk?" Mistoffelees asked. His own voice sounded brittle to his ears. He still couldn't believe he'd found the strength to shuffle over to Jenny's den; the more the days went on, the more time he spent hunched over a bucket. Food was a distant memory and he could feel his body paying dearly for the lack of nourishment.

Jenny nodded and pointed to a pillow. "Still not quite over all that smoke from the fire. I'm trying something to help him breathe. I'll bring you some tea when I come back, sit down for now. I can see your legs shaking, dear heart."

Mistoffelees nodded to her retreating back, dropping himself down on the pillow as delicately as he could. Any harder, and his stomach would violently protest, just like it violently protested food, water, and air. These kittens were like poison inside him.

The distant coughing stopped. The gentle approach of paws made Mistoffelees' ears prick up. It was not Jenny, but Demeter who approached him with a small smile.

She dragged a thin pillow over and sat down next to him. "Good to see you today, Misto. How are you feeling? Do you want some water?"

Mistoffelees shook his head, rolling his tongue out of his mouth to answer. "Not unless you want to be wearing it in a few moments. I'm hoping Jenny has something that can help. Tea, or… something to make me sleep for seven weeks so I can wake up and everything will be over."

Slipping her arm around the tux, Demeter drew him close and purred softly for comfort. In the back of the den, the coughs rose and fell.

"Munk," Demeter sighed. "Ever since the fire… I can hear the breath rattling in his chest and he coughs all night long. Jenny's made some kind of mix with herbs and she makes him breathe the steam. I hope it helps."

Mistoffelees nuzzled into her shoulder, trying to escape both the guilt and the nausea gnawing at his stomach. "I'm sorry. The fire was all my fault."

"Misto, you stopped the fire! We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

"I dragged all this nonsense to the junkyard. All this horrible fortune."

Demeter gently tugged on his ear to chastise him. " _Macavity_ started it. He ripped my family apart before you even knew how to walk. You're blameless."

"Tugger doesn't think so." And Tugger wasn't wrong, as far as Mistoffelees was concerned. It would be easy to feel angry at his ex-mate's silent treatment, if only the tux wasn't sick with guilt. Or with morning sickness. It was difficult to tell the two apart now.

"Tugger can go hump a pollicle," Demeter grumbled. "Where has he been, anyway?"

"It's been a week and he hasn't even looked at me. He's been sleeping over at Cyrano's den, I think. I-I don't even know for sure."

"What about your kits? I saw Cyrano the other day. He wasn't in the mood to talk."

Mistoffelees shrugged weakly. "Josephine won't look at me. I can't blame her. After Mandra, she took the brunt of everything. She had to watch while Jezebel…" He remembered the blood in his daughter's fur when she'd come running, after the fire, and gulped his nausea down. "Cyrano checks on me regularly. Cappella and Tourmaline seem to understand. Aloysius and Augusta… I don't know. They're mad, they're confused… they're scared because of what's happening between Tugger and I."

"You love them. They know that. They'll get over this."

 _And what about Tugger?_ Mistoffelees meant to voice the question, but swallowed thickly instead. Thoughts of his former mate was not helping the stressful roiling in his stomach. "C-can you hand me that bucket over there…?"

Demeter quickly did as asked, putting the nearby bucket in Mistoffelees' lap and stroking his head as he hunched over the vessel, spitting once into it as he waited for the inevitable.

"Next time you have to see that bastard Macavity, see if Jenny can give you something to slip in his tea."

Despite his nausea and the grey spots dancing in his vision, Mistoffelees grinned. "Poison? Something that will make him bleed out of his arse?"

"Couldn't happen to a nicer cat. He deserves to die in a pool of his own shit."

Instead of bothering his stomach, the thought filled Mistoffelees with evil glee. If that was what it took to make him smile these days, so be it. "Remember when I hacked up all over Bixbite? I should have aimed for Macavity instead."

Demeter laughed. The laughter soon died and she shook her head with a sigh. "He's still alive. Bixbite I mean. I'm going to kill him some day. I don't care how, but I'm going to do it. Mark my words."

"He's all yours. I'll kill Macavity."

"Deal."

The delightful revenge fantasies were quickly interrupted. Mistoffelees gagged once and then vomited into the bucket. It was a quick affair, owing to the fact that he had practically nothing in his system, but the pain in his stomach was even more exquisite.

"Everlasting," Mistoffelees muttered miserably, spitting into the bucket. "If this doesn't stop, I won't even have the energy to crawl around the den anymore."

"Then don't," Demeter soothed, rubbing his back. "Why don't you come stay in our den for a while? Until you start feeling better. At least you'll have company."

He would have protested, if only to be polite, but he needed the help and he needed the company even more right now. "Are you sure Munk won't mind?"

A quiet cough heralded Munkustrap's arrival into the room. "Whatever it is, probably not."

"Oh, you poor dear," Jenny sighed, spotting the bucket and Mistoffelees' pallid face. "Let me go make you some tea… some catnip with ginger should do the trick."

While Jenny shuffled off to boil water, Mistoffelees groaned softly and looked up from his bucket into Munkustrap's smiling face. Everlasting, he missed having people smile at him. Anger, disgust, and pity were in vogue these days. Smiles, not so much.

"We've inherited a den mate, Munk. At least until he feels better."

Mistoffelees swallowed thickly. He wished Jenny would hurry with the tea. "I promise I'll move out before the kittens are born..."

"It's no trouble, Misto," Munkustrap said, sitting on the floor next to Mistoffelees and his mate. His breathing sounded less laboured; whatever Jenny had done, it had worked. "Stay as long as you want. We're still family, no matter what. We love you."

He hadn't expected the simple words of tenderness to break him, but Mistoffelees felt his face crumple. He threw himself into Munkustrap's chest, sobbing, wishing Tugger was here instead. Dimly he heard Demeter's voice whispering, "It's all right, Misto. It's going to be all right…"

"Oh, dear me," Jenny started at the sight as she strode into the room, holding a steaming cup. "I don't have a tea for _that_..."


End file.
